The Lonely Spider
by Silas Dark
Summary: AU. Fem!Harry. Snarry. Fate intervenes in the lives of two souls who were apparently destined to each other. The thing is, Fate is cruel, and things are not as clear-cut as everyone would like. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Early

**Title: **Fate is Cruel (WIP?)  
><strong>Author: <strong>Silas Dark (silasdark tumblr)_  
><em>**Summary: **AU. Fem!Harry. Snarry. Fate intervenes in the lives of two souls who were apparently destined to each other. The thing is, Fate is cruel, and things are not as clear-cut as everyone would like. _  
><em>**Pairings: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter. _Snarry. _Other than that, most pairings remain the same._  
><em>**Warnings:** This is a _Slash_ fanfiction. That means same-gender pairings._ This however, is a slight twist to that. However at heart, this is technically a slash fanfic._ If you don't like, don't read. This story will also mention suicide, death, and other things that may make others uncomfortable. However, as of now, there is actually none of what i just mentioned. However it does play a part. Also note that this fanfiction also contains a gender-change. If this makes others uncomfortable, i'm sorry.  
><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Well, i realize that i have many other things i should be working on. But this idea really struck a cord with me, and i am diligently planning this out as much as i can and going to keep at it. I hope that y'all will read and review, and will tell me what you think of this story. Its an interesting take, i think. Anyways, its mainly a little thing that started to grow in my mind. I really hope that y'all like it, and that you will continue to read on when i add more chapters. Oh, also, _this is my first HARRY POTTER fanfiction, so please keep that in mind. All my information may not be correct, however this story is not so much about the world itself, but about the people in it._ So keep that in mind.  
><strong>Authors Note (2): 2Nov11 <strong>I changed the title, its the name of the poem (that will be featured here). I do not own the rights to the poem "The Lonely Spider" by Andreanna Atikins. Also, like i said before this story is much about character development, so i'm sorry if it seems a little odd and like its kind of... stuck in some places. I'm still working on it. Harry _will_ appear soon, i promise.

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><em>Who can tell us what Fate and Destiny are?<br>Who can tell us what our Fate is?  
>Who can tell us what our Destiny is?<br>Fate. Destiny.  
>People say we cannot choose our Fate,<br>but we can choose our Destiny.  
>People say we are Fated or Destined to dobecome something.  
>Fate. Destiny.<br>Are they different?  
>Are they the same?<br>People say we can choose Destiny and we are Fated to do it.  
>People say that our Destiny is open,<br>but our Fate is sealed.  
>Are Fate and Destiny the same?<br>If our Destiny has yet to be chosen but our Fate is sealed,  
>then is not our Destiny already chosen, but unseen to us until the opportune moment?<br>Fate. Destiny.  
>When is the opportune moment?<br>At what point in our life will our Fate and Destiny be revealed?  
>Or will we realize what our Fate and Destiny are only when it is too late?<br>Or will we pass our Fate and Destiny without knowing it?  
>Fate. Destiny.<br>If someone tells us what our Fate and Destiny are, will we like what we hear?  
>Or will you strive against the path set before you?<em>

**"Fate and Destiny"**_** - **_**Robert Grimes**

X

**1. Early**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape laid there, bleeding to death. The other's had left his side, in order to finish fighting. Death was coming slowly, and quite painfully. <em>So, I'm finally dying. It's about bloody time.<em> Severus thought bitterly, though wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. His life, his decisions, everything. _How fitting an end. I forever am hated by the woman I love; I must deal with her son who is also the son of the man I hated. I am tormented every waking hour at the decisions I made early in life. How was I really to know what would happen, when I became a death eater?_ Severus coughed up more blood, and he slumped down more. _Lily, I know I will not be going to the same place as you, wherever that is. All I hope is that you have forgiven me. I have taken care of your son, Harry, in your name. You know, if I could, that I would take it all back. Even if you were to still end up with Potter. I wouldn't care…_

Severus shook violent as a spasm hit his body. He slumped over more, feeling the life drain out of him. It was an interesting feeling. He could feel the blood flowing steadily past his numb fingers. He felt an odd sensation flowing throughout his body. It was as if he was going numb, but different. He realized then, as he started to slump down more, that it was his magic. Oh god, he could feel his magic slipping away. Why, why did he have to feel this? He knew it would happen, but he didn't want to feel himself not only dying but his magic being stripped away from him… His eyes fluttered briefly, before closing again. _You're dying Severus. No escaping what is meant it. It was going to happen anyways._

"Yes, that is true. You do die, Severus Snape. However, if I have anything to say about it, not today." What? What was that voice? Who was speaking? His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up to a beautiful young female. Severus Snape could swear he was looking at- well he wasn't sure. Probably what most people would call an angel. He wasn't really sure. He didn't believe in angels. She was tall, and lithe. Black hair that was a bob and with blunt fringe that framed her beautifully soft face. Her eyes were the bluest Severus had ever seen; and her lips were so red and very kissable.

"What?" Wait, how the bloody hell was he talking? And wait, since when was he standing? Severus quickly looked around himself. He was in what was an endless abyss of smoky mist; immaculate marble pillars raised high above and were scattered about. The mist came up about knee height. Severus looked down to his feet, only to see, just off to the side against a pillar, was his body. Inches from death; and slumped over in a puddle of his own blood. "Oh god. Oh god."  
>"Severus Snape. Hmmm." Severus looked up, the woman was now sitting perched upon a marble pedestal. "You are an interesting one." She said, flipping a page in a massive, floating tome before her.<p>

"Who are you!" Severus glared at the woman. Angel or not, he wanted to know what was going on.

"I suppose it's only fair to answer." She looked to the potions master. "After all, I know everything about you." She cleared her throat and slid off the pedestal; her dark blue dress following and swishing with her smooth movements. "But, who do you think I am?"

"I'm not sure, but an educated guess would say the person meant to take me to the next world." He said, it hurt to say it. Mainly because with each passing second the more it sunk in that he was dying.

"Close. But that's not quite right." She turned back and looked into her tome. "I'll give you a hint. I am the nightmare of every person's dream. No one can escape me. I am a comfort to some, and a burden to others. I can create something beautiful one moment, and destroy the next." Red lips went up in a smirk. "Get the idea now?"

"Death. You're death." Severus inhaled deeply.

"Yes." She sat back on the pedestal. "And no."

"What does that mean?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am Fate, dear Severus. I am not just death, but life as well and everything between the two."

"Well than, Ms. Fate, what can I do for you? I imagine you are too busy a person to visit everyone."

Fate laughed and nodded. "Indeed I am." She tapped the tome with a finger. "You, Master Severus, are _early_."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean!" Severus suddenly snapped, eyes narrowing. "I am dying, now." He flailed his arms and pointed at his body laying on the ground in blood. "How am I _early_!" His anger was rising, he was dying. Couldn't she see? He was laying there, coughing up blood and dying like a badly injured dog on the side of a road. This was an insult, a kick in the side to help speed up the process.

"Well, Master Severus. You are not supposed to die yet. This is quite the predicament. You see, I am a fan of punctuality. It's what keeps balance in the world. I cannot have someone be late, and goodness forbid, _early._ Its simply a crime."

"What…" Severus shook his head. "Why, why can't I just die in peace? WHY!"  
>Fate sighed and watched the now shaking man. He was so angry, he just wanted to die. To be forgiven, and to die.<p>

"I'm sorry Severus. I am. I know what you want, believe me, I am aware. But now isn't your time. You have so much left that you have to do." Before Severus could even blink, she was standing right in front of him, hands on his shaking shoulders. She whipped away tears he didn't know he was crying.

"What- what do you mean? What on earth could I possibly have left to do?"

"I can't tell you that Severus."

"If you can't tell me, just let me die then!"

"I can't do that either. You have to live." Fate's voice was stern and she narrowed her eyes slightly. "I cannot let you die yet. It simply cannot happen. You have to much that you have to do, Severus Snape! You're fate is not yet complete! You still have a great journey to go on! You still have an entire life to live. You may think that this should be the end, Severus. But it is not. It is simply the beginning of your destiny!"

Severus Snape trembled, and shook his head. "I don't want to. I have nothing left here. Everyone knows that."

"You do, Severus! It is time that you complete what you were meant to do! If you die now, than the lives of many will be destroyed. You will upset the balance of multiple lives. You must not die, whether you accept this or not Severus."

Seconds passed. Than minutes. What felt like an hour passed. Severus Snape just stared at Fate. Fate stared back. _I am trying to stare down Fate._ He laughed, then. Suddenly. Fate tilted her head and a smirk played across her face.

"What is so funny, Severus Snape?"

"I just realized I was right."

"About?"

Severus Snape looked to Fate, and smiled wickedly. "That Fate is a cruel bitch."

Fate laughed darkly, and winked. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Now shoo, before I decide to show you how cruel I can really be." With a snap of her fingers, everything went black.

X

_'Severus. The path that lay before you is a long one. It will not be easy. It is an unpaved trail that will bring you great pain at times, but the reward will be great. Know that, Severus. What lies ahead is more than you think you might be able to handle, but you can. Remember my words Severus. Do not deny yourself your destiny. It has chosen you for a reason, one that not even I can explain. Go forth Severus, your fate awaits you._'

Severus' eyes fluttered open as Fate's sweet but strong voice faded from his mind. He could feel her magic tingle in the back of his mind as it, as well, faded. He glanced around, all he could see were blurry images and colors. Voices, many voices were all around him. Hands went with the voices, and he felt magic of all kinds rushing over him franticly. "Severus! You will be okay Severus! We got you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Thank you.<strong>

-Silas Dark


	2. Lonely Spider

**Authors Note: **Greetings everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'The Lonely Spider' so far (yes i changed the name). So far I have gotten a decent amount of Story Alerts, but no reviews. I hope this changes for this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems that I am skipping ahead to much. But how it's forming in my head, if i can get it out, it will make more sense later (that's the theory at least). Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Thank you for your time. Like always, I don't own HP, nor the poems used or mentioned.

**Please read and review. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>The lonely spider reaches out  For what, you might ask? / If not to spin his web then for what? / For his identity / The identity of him / His identity...

The lonely spider calls out / For what, you might ask? / If not for his mate then for what? / For his identity / The identity of him / His identity...

The lonely spider waits / For what, you might ask? / If not for his food then for what? / For his identity / The identity of him / His identity...

'A spider doesn't have feelings! ' / How should you know?

'A spider isn't that smart! ' / That could be true.

'A spider can never have a real identity! ' / And neither could you, or any of us / But we try to find one even if we're not looking / And that's our life... after which we die

What have we done with our life up until then? / Either we've thrown it away, gave it up, wrecked it, lived it up to the fullest, took it for granted, or got far in it. / We still had one. / It's up to us what we shall do with it / Just like the lonely spider / Who will probably just end up on the bottom of your shoe anyways

**"The Lonely Spider" - Andreanna Atkins**

X

**2. Little Lonely Spider**

x. 8 Years Later .x

"Little Spider, what's wrong?" Fate sat next to Severus. This was not unusual; Fate had been looking after Severus, checking up on him all this time. Severus acted annoyed, said he hated feeling like he was being babysat. They both knew the truth, however. Severus was desperately lonely. Fate was his only friend. _How sad. Fate... Fate is my own friend. She isn't even a real- physical person._ Severus looked to the young beauty. Unlike Severus, she didn't age. She looked just the same as that fateful (_ouch_) he had met her. He knew she could change her appearance at will, since she had no real physical body. But Fate knew he was fond of this form. Fate had become his angel of sort's. His saving grace, if you will.

"You are far to fond of calling me that." Severus looked to the ebony-haired beauty.

"But, it's true. You are my Lonely Little Spider." Fate meant it, in an odd way, as a complement. The way she said it, a term of endearment, almost. Severus just shook his head and listened as she started to recite the poem in which she had gotten the nick-name for him. "_The lonely spider reaches out, for what you might ask? If not to spin his web then for what? For his identity. The identity of him. His identity._" She looked over to Severus and reached up, placing her hand on his. "Severus, It's been 8 years, to the day, you know?"

"I do." Severus placed his hand atop hers. "I'm tired of waiting, Fate. You saved me, for what you say is my destiny. When will it come, Fate? When?" The potions master closed his eyes briefly. Fate sighed and looked around. They were in a misty forest by a poolside. The same tall, marble pillars were raised about, randomly, amongst the trees. They stuck out against the darkness of the forest. Even the water was dark. Fate looked down, her pale feet dangling in the water where black and silver swirled through the water.

"Severus. I have something to tell you." Fate got to her feet, and made Severus stand with her. He was only a little taller than her. Severus looked down to the nymph like woman before him. She was so beautiful, compared to him. He wasn't nearly the same, greasy old man, but he couldn't much change how he looked permanently. He did, however, look healthier, than ever before. There was some color to his skin, and his hair was longer, and tied back. His dark eyes, gave him away. He was sad, as ever. Fate had pulled him away from what he thought would be his safe-haven. His final resting place. Where he could finally get the peace he so longed for.

Severus just looked down to Fate, eyebrow arching dangerously. "What?"

"It's time." A sweet smile crossed her ruby red lips, and she kissed his cheek.

X

Severus Snape shot up in his bed, gasping for air. What had that been about? Fate said it was time. Time for what? For his so-called-destiny to start? Sure, Fate stayed with him, told him that every day he got closer and closer. He never thought he would actually see the day. He figured he would die of old age before that happened. _Not that Fate would let me, anyways... _Severus shook his head and casted a quick _temptus_ charm. Four in the morning. _Fuck._ Severus sighed deeply. He would have to go open his shop soon. Not that he dreadfully minded, he just had gotten so little sleep lately.

Severus took a little longer to get ready for the day then he usually did. His mind occupied and a tizzy with thoughts. _"'It's time." _ He couldn't get her words out of his head. Though, in the back of his mind, he knew it was fast approaching. This strange feeling had been nagging at him lately. Making him more aware of his surroundings. He wondered, if that's what this feeling was. He felt like something was so near, yet to far away to touch. He wondered, as well, if everyone felt this way when coming upon their 'destiny'. _Maybe ill ask Fate next time I see-_ DING. _What the hell? _DING.

Severus looked to himself in the mirror, quickly adjusted his clothes and combed back his hair into a ponytail with his fingers. Very much _not_ rushing towards the door. He stopped, hand on the door knob. His heart raced. _What if-_

_'Remember what I once told you Severus. I can only lead you to the door and open it for you. But you are the one who must take the step through, and face your destiny!'_ Fate's voice rang his mind, crystal clear. Severus shook his head and opened the door. He half expected it to be the neighborhood kids playing a prank. However, ready to yell at the hooligans, he stopped mid-word.

Severus had to do a double take, eyes wide with shock. A young female, twenty-six at the latest, stood on his doorstep. She was tall, only a few inches shy of Severus. Long strawberry blond hair was a bit disheveled and done in a messy bun. She wore rather plan, non-descript clothing, other than a bright silver scarf that was a stark contrast against the black clothes. Bright green eyes looked up to the potions master. "Are- Are you, Mister Snape?" Her voice was soft. She almost rivaled Fate, if it were not the fact that Fate cheated and didn't have natural human flaws.

"Ye- Yes!" Severus forced down a slight flush as his voice caught. "Who- Who are you?" He realized, now, that it was snowing. The young girl was shaking, though she was clearly attempting to hide that fact. "Here, come in..." He held the door open as she hastily_, though she is not trying to show it, _entered the little house. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" He asked again, voice under control now.

"Ah! Yes. I'm so sorry to be such a burden, especially this early in the morning. Just- I'm sorry. Excuse my manners. I am Holly. Holly Blackburn." She stuck out a shivering, but strong, pale hand out. Severus carefully took it, almost afraid to break her. At least, he was until she delivered a firm handshake.

"Well then, Mrs. Blackburn-"

"Ms. ..."

"My apologies. Ms. Blackburn, how do you know who I am and may I ask why you sought me out?"

Holly Blackburn shifted in her spot and pulled the pack on her back off and dug around and finally pulled out an envelope and held it out to him. She sucked in her breath and watched as the potions master took it and slowly opened it.

_25 October_

_I am conducting the final experiment with the potion. I can only say that I pray it will work. I don't really know _what_ will happen. I just know that It's what i want. At this point, I don't care what it does to me._

Severus paused, it was a page from a journal. He continued to read on.

_I have a strong feeling, from what I have read in all the folklore, that I will not remember much if anything. Other than natural skills and talents that i have picked up. However memories, and personal knowledge, i suspect, will be lost. If that is the case, then I am leaving my full journal where I can find it later. Hopefully, my new self will be able to gain it's knowledge, but wont have to live this terrible life any longer._

Severus went to the next page, an actual note that was separate from the obvious journal page.

_If you- I- am reading this, then know that there is a possibility that you remember nothing. I almost hope that is true. However, I know that I- you- will need guidance. I have left the journal at your disposal. Read if you wish, however, you don't have to. This is the start of a new life for me, as you. I hope that it will be a long and joyous one. Without the lies, loss and death that seem to follow me. I wanted to start anew. Hopefully this will be my way out. My escape. _

_If you should run into any problems, i suggest you go to the one person who could actually help you. Severus Snape. He is probably the bravest man I have ever known._

Severus' eyes widened, and eh glanced to Holly who stood dreadfully still, though she had moved closer to the warm fire that was glowing softly in the hearth. He looked back down, the note contained his address.

_I would only suggest going if you are in dire need of help, or if you feel necessary. I must warn you, he is not the easiest man to get along with. However, I trust him with my-our- life. Know that. He will help you, if you truly seek it._

_I only ask one thing, if you really don't remember anything, and still retain my natural curiosity, please do not try and find out your past. Please. I just want a happy, long life. It is not a path you want to walk down again. Ignorance, as they say, is bliss. In this case, it is so very true._

_With that, Go forth and be free, new self. Go live the life i never got._

There were no signatures, nothing, to indicate the original owner. Severus looked back to Holly who was looking away. He gulped and cleared his throat. "Ms. Blackburn?"

Holly jumped and looked to Severus, eyes wide. "I don't remember anything, Mister Snape. I only remember waking up in a strange potions lab, with one journal and those notes. I, I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind. I was just so scared, I didn't know what was going on, or anything. I- the note. It said i could come to you for help. I just- I don't know where to start. I cannot get a job, and I don't even know where I am half the time." At this point, Holly had broken down. She was sobbing and sank to her shaking knees. Severus quickly moved to her side. Hesitantly, he placed his arms around her to comfort her.

"Sh, it's fine Ms. Black- Holly. It's fine. I will do what I can." He moved away, looking to the young woman. She sniffed and rubbed her red nose. "I, i can't do much but ill do what I can."

"Thank- thank you Mister Snape! I- I know you run an apothecary. I am good at potions, I know that much. I could help you! If you could just give me a job, i will stay out of your hair! Anything, ill do anything you say!" Holly's hands gripped the carpet under her.

"That is true. I- I suppose. I could use the help. Come." he stood up and motioned for her to stand. "First off, do you have any other clothes? this is not going to keep you from freezing to death." Severus frowned as Holly shook her head.

"No, Mister Snape."

"Please, drop the Mister. You make me feel so old." He sighed and shook his head. "Anyways, we will go to diagon alley first. You need proper clothing."

Severus flushed a bit as Holly smiled and seemed to glow with the prospect. She quickly, briefly, hugged the potions master then let go. "Thank you Mister Snape! Thank you so much!" Her green eyes watery as she breathed deeply. Severus groaned inwardly. _Oh god, what have i gotten myself into?_

'_Why, your Fate of course!'_ He heard Fate snicker in the back of his mind.

'_Oh shut up you._'

_'She is cute though, what a pity.'_

_'What do you mean what a pity?'_

_'oh nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, my darling Spider.'_

Holly tilted her head; Severus Snape had been staring at her rather intently. She flushed and shifted a bit. "Mister Snape?"

"I said stop calling me Mister." He sighed and shook his head free of Fate's faint chuckling. "Now, come on. We have to get you a pair of clothing before we open the store."

X

"Do you have any money on you?" Severus asked as they strolled towards a store along the long street of Diagon Alley.

"Yes, a fair amount, actually." Holly said, looking around with an expression of awe and wonder, yet Severus could tell there was some fait recognition in that look. Like she was straining to remember it.

"Good." He placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to her escort. Holly smiled, her lips a bright red compared to her pale skin. Her skin fair like the snow that was starting to already fall. "Come on." He led her into a clothing store, making her buy at least three outfits to last her. He didn't care what she bought, just as long as it was warm and it would last her a while. Immediately making her change into different clothes as soon as she bought the items. Severus jumped when he heard a tap on the window. He turned, looking into the store to Holly. She smiled warmly, wearing black pants, black knee high boots over the jeans, and a deep, emerald green sweater. Her silver scarf wrapped about her once more. Severus sucked in his breath and watched as she happily wandered back out of the store and to Severus' side.

"Ready."

Severus cleared his throat, and huffed. "About time." He grumbled, glancing to the girl who made a little smirk. She could tell most of that was an act. But oh well. He turned, and his robes fluttered a bit. He could no longer swish his robes like had used to, mainly because he didn't have full range of his arm anymore. They were walking back towards the end of the street, when he stopped. "Holly, do you have a wand?" He blinked, looking down to the girl. She scoffed and produced a wand. It was a dark ebony with white etching marked into it.

"I don't what wood or core it has, honestly. I don't remember. Though its a fantastic wand." She said with a shrug and slipped it back into her sleeve. Severus wondered, idly, how she kept it there. He shook his head, and continued on.

"Well you can find out on your own time, for now, we have work to do." He said, he took them down a few other streets. Not all of them nearly as fearsome as say, Nockturn Alley. He led them to a street, named Dogwood Alley. It was a small, but quaint street just a block or two away from the busy Diagon Alley. It was filled with many shops, mainly specialty ones. Much like Knockturn Alley, it had the more- questionable items- however they were legal (at least it seemed) and was not nearly as used by the dark wizards. Severus led Holly to a small apothecary towards the north end of the street. _Dogwood Apothecary_ was scrawled upon a small sign above the door. Holly looked into the window, which was covered with a heavy curtain. She jumped as it flew open. Severus just arched his eyebrow and watched her through the glass as he continued to open the curtains. She hastily went inside.

_'Lord this is going to be tough'_. Severus thought as he made his way around the shop, making sure nothing was out of place. "Holly!" He snapped from the back of the store. "Make sure the sign is put to open!" Holly jumped and went to right what he said. It wasn't long before she was helping Severus clean the place and start preparations for a new batch of potions. "Well, let's just see how good you are at potions, Ms. Blackburn." Severus looked to the strawberry blond. Holly just smirked and nodded.

"You got it, Mister Snape." A daring grin crossed her face. Severus could swear he recognized that look. That look of a challenge. The thought of a challenge thrilled Holly, he could already tell. That was a look that said she was ready to face a good challenge. Severus shook away the feeling of recognition and smirked darkly. So she wanted a challenge, a challenge she would get.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading chapter two of "The Lonely Spider"<p>

Please _review_ if you have a moment to spare.

~Silas Dark~


	3. Roses

**AN: **Sorry for the slow update y'all. I went on leave to Ohio with my boyfriend and iv been sick. Turns out, after going to the ER last night, that i have Pneumonia. Unfun. Couldn't sleep/still can't (its 0430 for me) and what not. So started to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry, things will be picking up soon. Loves. Oh, I hope my translations were correct... Idk, i asked google... so... yeah...

**read and review please**

* * *

><p>3. Roses<p>

* * *

><p>A single rose to lane<br>A single rose to slain  
>A single rose to hide my pain<p>

A single rose to turn the tide  
>A single rose to make roads wide<br>A single rose as my guild

A single rose to rise the soul  
>A single rose to widen the hole<br>A single rose to achieve a goal

A single rose to melt the heart  
>A single rose to force a start<br>A single rose to cult

A single rose to freeze my body  
>A single rose to mourn this memory<br>A single rose to start a life  
>A single rose to end the strife<p>

_Rose _- Dheeraj Haran

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_I hope you are doing well. It's been a while, we should get together for dinner. I hope you are free tomorrow, because that's when I'm setting this up. Just a few friends, nothing fancy. _

_Draco_

_P.S. I have a bottle of your favorite and a few new books you might be interested in._

Severus smiled briefly, Draco had always been straight and to the point. Good to know his godson hadn't changed. Severus looked up from the high-quality parchment and ornate handwriting. Holly was facing, for the most part, away from Severus. Though he could still see her face, she was concentrating. Severus knew that much, as she bit her lower lip whenever she thought and often nibbled on the tip of a quill. She was doing the former, as she stood above one of the smaller cauldrons. The mixture inside was a deep scarlet with lime green swirls dancing through-out.

"That looks correct." Severus cut the silence as he stood, making his way over to Holly.

"It does? I can never remember. I always get _Herba Incrementum_ confused with _Caesaries Incrementum_. It's that, that has the blue swirls, does it not?" Ah, Holly was the student Severus never had. Quite, smart, listened, and eager to learn... Holly placed a hand onto Severus' arm and he immediately felt the spot grow warm with her touch. He inhaled deeply and looked down to the young woman. Her large emerald eyes were much closer than he had originally thought. Had he really been standing that close to her? Severus cleared his throat and looked back down to the potion.

"Yes, if done correctly this will always have green in it. However the color will change from scarlet to violet in a while. Go ahead and cover it. It will have to sit for a while now." Severus watched as Holly carefully lifted the heavy lid from a shelf and moved it steadily over the top of the cauldron. For being so slender, she had a lot of muscle and was more than willing to do manual labor, if necessary.

"Severus, would you like me to go down to Madam Locke's and get those herbs before we close up for lunch?" Holly's slim finger's nimbly combed back her red hair into a tight ponytail. She looked up and gave a little smile as she watched her care-taker. Severus looked away and grabbed the folded up list from the counter.

"Yes, please do. Oh, and while you are there if you could reassure Madam Locke that this potion will be done soon." He motioned to the cauldron of _Herba Incrementum_. She keeps asking about it." He wrinkled his nose and held out the folded paper. "That should be everything."

Holly tossed on her small pea-coat. It was an old one, but still in good condition. Severus had found it the other day, and didn't know who it had belonged too. But it fit Holly like a glove. It was a sleek black with gold trimming and buttons that caught the red of her hair. Severus watched as she slid her green scarf around her neck. "Not a problem. I'll be back in a bit." With that, Holly was out of the back room and soon enough he heard the soft chime of the bell above the door.

x

It had been just under a month since Holly had appeared on his door step. While he was skeptical at first, he realized soon that they were quickly growing attached to each other. Not that he would admit. They spent most of their time together, obviously what with the store. But even then, when they were not working they were either in the potions lab or the study. Together. Severus was being fed on a regular basis now. Holly was an amazing chef; and made sure he got every meal and that he didn't skip any. He had started to fill out, to a much healthier degree. He was no longer hollow looking, to say the least.

Severus had asked Holly if he could go through the journals that were left to her. He had been pouring over them in his free time. Mostly concerning potions, amongst other things. None had a name or address of the sort. Though he could tell they had been magically whipped from the pages. Nothing that could be undone, much to his disappointment. There was one journal, however, that really had his attention. It was the largest of them all but magically sealed. He had been spending his free time trying to open the damn thing. However, nothing worked. He ever tried blowing it up, at that point. But it didn't even get singed. He left it alone, now. Only on occasion trying to open it. Though it was always in the back of his mind.

x

"Isn't she beautiful?" Fate looked up to the dark figure next to her. They sat in an ornate gazebo that was covered in black and gray roses and vines, in the center of a vast maze. The same marble pillars scattered through out like always. It was night time, as it usually was. Fate smiled and looked down to the picture she had conjured up. It was of Holly, giving a little smile. It was like any magical picture, moving within its frame. Severus didn't sit next to Fate as he usually did. He didn't turn to even face her for a long while. He picture wasn't real. Just what Fate had created in his mind. "Severus?"

"Yes." Severus turned and stood in the center of the gazebo. "She is..."

Fate looked down to the picture and stroked the spot where Holly's cheek was. "Do you like her?" No answer followed. "Do you like her?" Again no answer. Severus stared at his feet, eyes closed. "Severus?"

"I do. Though I do not know why, and I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't deserve it."

"What makes you believe that?"

"You know why, so why bother asking?"

"It's okay, you know."

"No its-"

"And it's also okay, that it's not Lily. You are allowed to find a new love, Severus."

"Even if that were true, i hardly think Holly would return it." Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead tenderly. "Must you torture me like this?"

He opened his eyes and looked to Fate. Or at least, he was going to. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was a vast sea of emerald. He backed up a step or two. Holly was standing in front of him; and wearing a silver and purple gown. He glanced over Holly's bare shoulders, Fate smirked and winked before vanishing into thin air. Music started to play. It was low, and sweet and sounded far away. Severus looked back to Holly, who held out her arms. "Dance with me?" That little smile. Her actual, honest smile. It made Severus shake physically. Her hands landed on his arms, making them loosen from their stiff pose. "Please, Severus?" He succumbed, and he carefully placed a hand on her hip and hand.

They danced for what seemed like forever. Slow and steady. It wasn't long into the dance that the dream Holly dropped formalities and moved close to the man. Her arm wrapping under his, and moving to his shoulder. Laying her head on his chest. Severus wrapped his arms about her tiny waist.

In the dream, the sun raised. They finally stopped dancing. Severus looked down to the red-head. Only she was gone, and Severus was alone. The warm light of the sun hit his body. He sighed and shook his head. _Severus, you are allowed to love. You do deserve it._ He heard, not Fate, but Holly's voice, whisper in the back of his mind. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was awake.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times looking over to his night-stand. He paused, a bouquet of black roses laid on the nightstand. A little card with the words _This would make a nice present, don't you think?_

x

Severus looked to the open four-poster bed where Holly was fast asleep. He felt his face heat up. He shook his head and quickly placed the now contained, black roses on her nightstand. He left no card, nothing with them. He turned, quickly leaving the room before she woke up.

A note was left on the tiny kitchen table, however. Just before Severus left the house.

_Left early for work. Go ahead and stay home today. We are going to a dinner party tonight, at the Malfoy manor. - Sev._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and Review please. I would appreciate it. Reviews will make me feel better. <strong>  
><em>


	4. Anniversary

4. Anniversary

* * *

><p>"The world breaks everyone and afterward many are strong in the broken places. But those that will not break it kills. It kills the very good and the very gentle and the very brave impartially. If you are none of these you can be sure it will kill you too but there will be no special hurry."<br>**Earnest Hemingway**

****X

_ANNIVERSARY OF HARRY POTTER'S DISAPPEARANCE._

_Today is the 3rd anniversary of Harry Potter's disappearance. The hero of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, vanished one day without a word. To this day, it is unclear if he was taken against his will or simply left himself. Though the Ministry of Magic has stopped it's official search for the young man, hope still lives in many around the world, that one day he will return._

_We caught up with Potter's best friends and adoptive family. Ronald Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, ignored most of the reporters when questioned, however like many others, said that he missed his friend. His wife, and another close friend of Potter's, Hermione Granger-Weasley, immediately teared up and refused to say anything. _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held its annual tribute to the young hero. Headmaster of Hogwarts, Madam Professor Minerva McGonagall said that while she "didn't know Harry Potter, like she would have wanted, he was honestly one of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen. I, along with all of the professors here, miss him and his friends. While it made the school hell sometimes, it was certainly something." Hogwarts released a single, gold lantern into the sky for Harry Potter. As well as silver ones for each life lost since the very beginning of the long stretched out battle. _

_As said earlier, little is known of his disappearance. Though theories and conspiracies have raised out of the wood-work, surrounding it. Many have said that he had changed, after the Final Battle at Hogwarts. He had become more withdrawn and quite. He did his own thing, and tried to avoid public eye. He went into potions making, so sources say, and started to travel extensively all over the world. Keeping many of his destinations a secret, even from his once girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, sister of Ronald Weasley. _

_I cannot say whether he is alive, or dead. I do hope, that he is alive, and that one day will come back to us. He is an inspiration to many, all over the wizarding world. One day, maybe, he will return to us. I know, that if he ever does, we will welcome him back with open arms. With that, I only have one more thing to say:_

_Harry Potter, if you are out there and reading this, know that we miss you._

_Rita Skeeter, 12th of December_

* * *

><p><em><em>Hello everyone, SD here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Instead of a poem, however, you get a quote today. This one seemed more fitting. Enjoy. (P.S. This is supposed to be a snippet from the Daily Prophet)

Please **read and review**, as always.


	5. Dinner Party

5. Dinner Party

"Midnight Dinners are a tradition at _la maison_ Lafevre. They were originally concocted by Chandresh on a whim, brought about by chronic insomnia and keeping theatrical hours, along with an innate dislike of proper dinner-party etiquette... So he began throwing elaborate, multicourse dinners, with the first course to be served at midnight... The earliest Midnight Dinners were small, intimate gatherings of friends and colleagues... they have become more frequent and more extravagant, eventually turning into something of an underground sensation. An invitation to a Midnight dinner is coveted in certain circles. They are selective... occasionally there may be as many as thirty people, there are often as few as five. Twelve to fifteen guests is somewhat standard... Midnight Dinners have an air of nocturnal mystery already... The decor in the dining room (or rooms, depending on the size of the event) is as extraordinary as it is in the rest of the house, in sumptuous reds and golds with art and artifacts from across the globe displayed.. Everything is lit with glowing chandeliers and copious candles, so that the light is not bright but deep and warm and bubbling."

- _**The Night Circus**_ by _Erin Morgenstern -_

X

The old manor had been falling apart, simply too old, even before the war. The gardens had been redone and new flowers were blooming quite well despite the winter air. The outside of the regal manor looked the same as before, but refreshed after new paint and a few subtle changes to the structure. It was early evening but already dark. The tall, but dormant dog-wood tree's that lined the stone path to the entrance were decorated in dazzling lights that flickered and glowed softly. Some of the lights even appeared to move, as if really fireflies hiding amongst the magical lights. Other than that, the only lights came from the brightly lit inside of the Malfoy Manor.

Severus gently squeezed Holly's shoulder as they appeared before the large wrought-iron gates. He steadily walked up to the gates, and they swung open for him. Holly quickly followed behind, immediately mesmerized by the fantastical view before her. She saw a few people walking together and talking. They walked through the garden just behind the lit-trees and saw that scattered through the garden were old lampposts that lit up only when someone approached.

Holly took a deep breath as the massive oak doors swung open to their approach. Severus glanced around, there were people everywhere. He sighed, _ a few close friends my ass._ However, it wasn't close to being a formal party, at least in the fact that someone would greet them nor announce them. That however, didn't stop people from dressing up. Holly noticed this immediately. She stared in awe as women in beautiful dresses and gowns passed while gossiping between themselves. The men were just as dolled up in suits with regal touches here and there. The young potions-apprentice felt completely exposed. Severus saw as she glanced down to her own simple dress.

Nothing close to what anyone else was wearing. Hesitantly, he squeezed her shoulder again and led her through the throngs of people. He stopped, said his greetings to those he knew, introduced Holly and continued on. Eventually, Holly laid eyes on a tall, dashing blond. He was no older than her. He was tall, pale as porcelain, and just as pale hair. He was dressed in all black other than an emerald coat. The blond immediately turned, as if he could tell the pair was approaching. Holly could see then, a young woman in a purple gown and a tall dark man in all white (both also her own age).

"Severus!" The bond quickly seized his ex-professor and godfather in a tight, but brief, hug. "Glad you could make it." The blond turned his eyes to Holy and smirked subtly. "Ah, what do we have here, a lady friend, Severus?" Severus looked to Holly who was glancing nervously at Pansy and Blaise, as they talked quietly between themselves.

"She is currently working at my shop." The potions master gave his godson a look that said they would speak about it later. The blond simply nodded and went to Holly.

"Holly, is it?" The blond took up her hand and she blushed softly. "I am Draco, Draco Malfoy. Pansy, Blaise, don't be so rude. Holly," he placed a hand on her lower back and suddenly she was pushed up to the pair. "This is Pansy and Blaise Zambini, fashion designers, and founders of _Wicked_ _Fashion & Modeling._"

Holly stock out her hand and received sure, strong handshakes. "Oh don't listen to him, we were simply taking about how pretty you are. You would make a great model, especially for our clothing, with a little training." Pansy said sweetly, smiling at the slightly taller woman. Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she would indeed. In fact I can think of at least five things right now that she would simply look fabulous in."

Severus watched was Holly blushed heavily and glanced down. "That is very kind, but really am sure I have much better women suited-"

"Nonsense!" Pansy squeaked, grabbing Holly and Blaise's hand. "There is even one of those dresses upstairs right now!" Pansy glanced to Draco and winked, leading the two up spiral stairs.

X

"Do you like the manor? I've put a lot of work into her." Draco said as he walked around with Severus, saying hello and talking to people as any good host should.

"I do indeed. It seems more and more people are showing up now a day to those things." He grumbled the last part, looking around to all the people. Most he recognized, though a few he did not.

"Well the last 8 years have really changed people. Especially since Potter's vanishing act." He glanced to his godfather as he visibly stiffened at the mention. "That, and tonight us really a celebration to be had Draco winked and patted his godfather on the back.

"Oh?"

"Ah, you will learn, all in good time." He chuckled. A loud clap was heard, and everyone turned their heads to the central staircase. Pansy and Blaise stood at the top, Pansy had the tip of her wants to her vocal chords.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and be everything between" this caused a ripple of giggles from the crowed. "Blaise and I are proud to introduce to you, the show piece for the upcoming spring fashion season. This will be the center case for our next line. Modeled by one of our very own guests, all night tonight, Holly!"

Severus sucked in his breath as soon has Holly stepped into view of the crowd. Draco looked down to his arm, where Severus (who had been grabbing his arm to guide him out of the way of some people) was squeezing it tightly. He smirked, glancing to his godfather then to Holly who stood at the top of the stairs. The dress was floor length, the ends just brushing the floor. It was dark, midnight blue with glittering (obviously magical) stars and sparkles all over it. A creamy white sash hung loosely about her hips and dangled down the center of the dress. The top of the dress was cut in a baby-doll style, hugging her breasts and hour-glass figure. Pansy and Blaise had pinned her red hair up, and taken out the product she normally used so it was wavier and had little curls about her neck.

Severus snapped out of his trance as the crowd burst into cheers and claps. He quickly let go of his godsons arm, realizing what he had been doing. "She's beautiful, Sev. Quite the catch, you got there."

"She is not a 'catch', as you so put it." Severus hissed, shaking his head.

"So you were going to tell me about her?"

"Later, after the party."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> Once again, not a poem, but something different. A piece from _The Night Circus_. I highly recommend it, by the way, its an amazing book. Anyways, continuing on. I am feeling a bit better, and writing more. I am more or less pleased with this chapter. I am using this story to really experiment with style and what not, so the style, level of detail, etc. may change a lot in this. My apologies. I am just trying to find what is really my natural flow. I hope y'all like this chapter.

**Please read and review!**


	6. Mysterious Holly

6. Forest

* * *

><p>Amethyst eyes of petrified light<br>Shine through the silky darkness like  
>A flashlight through a bedsheet<br>Moon beams lick the sky where purple cloud  
>Drifts along the blackness like ice burgs<br>The silver orb itself, smiling wistfully,  
>Gazes over this forested abyss<br>The trees chant prayers in ancient languages  
>And the wind lets out a low whistle<br>Furry beasts with claws and arching fangs  
>Flit through the cracks in the trees like lightning<br>Owls call out in their nocturnal  
>Office buildings which reside in the trees<br>The night presses you between its icy palms  
>Your laughter has nowhere to float to.<p>

**An Ode to the Moon, Night, and Forested Areas**

_Christopher R. Kennedy_

* * *

><p>Severus watched as the last of the people finally left the great manor. He turned, and followed his godson into the private study upstairs. "Draco, where is Holly? I havn't seen here for a while..." He frowned heavily.<p>

Draco nodded, "I saw Pansy leading her up here. Probably was getting tired." He said dismissively, waving a hand. He opened the heavy oak doors to his study and he glided inside. Severus was about to argue further, as he followed him in, until he saw his apprentice asleep on the couch near the fireplace. He walked over, and carefully touched her arm, she was deeply asleep. He moved, and with a flick of his wand renewed the dying fire.

"Wow, you really do like her, don't you?" Draco said, leaning against his desk.

"I am her care-taker."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes, i know." Draco pouted but moved to a small bar and poured two drinks.

"Anyways, what did you want to discuss."

"I need help, actually."

Severus watched his godsons eyebrows shoot upwards. His godson shifted for a minute, uncomfortably. "Uhm, I know your my godfather, and you know i would help you in any way. But really? You're asking me for help to woo-"

"Shut it." Severus growled, snatching up his drink, glaring at his godson. "It involves Holly, but not in the way you think." Severus sipped his drink, and pulled from his pocket a itty bitty book. In the palm of his hand, it grew to its normal size. "I cannot open this. Its heavily sealed. Very old magic. Holly showed up at my doorstep with the clothes on her back and these journals. I can open and read all of them, except for this one."

The pair moved to the large table by the window, and sat across from each other. Draco looked at the journal, examining it closely. "The other journals, have been magically altered. Any name of the current owner has been erased permanently. All other names, have clearly been altered. So i cannot tell who the original owner is."

"I doubt there is anything that i have that you haven't already tried or thought of." Draco said with a slight frown as he picked up the book.

"I know, but you were always more fascinated by ancient magic than I was, so i was hoping you would have more books on it than i do."

"hnmeeng..." The two looked up to see Holly stretch and yawn loudly, before curling up again.

"She seems so... familiar. Though I know I have never met her before." The godson whispered, suddenly.

"I know. I have the same feeling. I can't place it."

"It just seems, wrong that i don't know why though. It feels like, when you forget something and once more see it and fail to recognize it." Draco looked away from Holly finally and back to the book. "Ill see what I can do. Leave me all the journals, and this one." Severus just nodded and pulled from his pocket more journals, that grew in-to their normal size.

"Even if it seems minute and insignificant, notify me. About anything you find."

x

Severus dreamed, that night, when he finally willed himself to sleep. It was much like his previous dream, when he had danced with Holly. Only instead the two were just walking. More or less silently, through cobbled forest pathway. Holly was holding his hand, the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello everyone. Sorry for such a late update. The biggest problem was I wasn't sure if i wanted to leave the ending of the chapter at this, and i couldn't find a poem. But I found an excellent one for the next chapter which we will start seeing more between Holly and Sev! So i am quite excited. I mean, as excited as I can be for being forced to stay up for 8 hours. But eh, I am writing all night (in theory). So maybe there will be another update quite soon. Hoping so. *yawn* I is sleepy, but i must stay up. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy. This was... eh... i don't really care for this chapter, but I can't deny that its needed. -S.D.<p> 


	7. The Forest

**7. The Forest**

* * *

><p>Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."<p>

-Marcus Aurelius

* * *

><p>Days passed with moderate ease in the Snape manor. The odd pair that resided there went about their lives in relative happiness.<p>

Severus busied himself, when not at the shop, with studying any of the findings from the journals. He would, after a well cooked meal from Holly, retire to his study and go through his many books on ancient magic. Holly, for a short time would clean up and get ready for bed and join her care-taker in the study.

Often, she would sit near by and read herself. Other times she did puzzles and other simple crafts. Or, more often than not, she would simply climb into the couch where Severus sat. Sitting next to him, and leaning against him gently, looking over his arm to the book he was reading. He would wrap an arm around her shoulders, and carefully hold her as he continued to read. This would last until Holly fell asleep next to him, curled up into his side, and he would eventually put the book down and carry her to her room.

That was the case this night. Severus looked down to the sleeping girl. She looked like an angel, he brushed her hair from her face and looked at her face. She was even more beautiful asleep. His breath shook as she stirred and cuddled closer to the potions master. He smiled and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Setting the tome in his lap down, he carefully picked her up. He had gotten good enough that he could carry her without her waking. Being as quite as he could on the squeaky steps, he brought Holly to her room.

Severus had given her free reign of the room, to do whatever she wanted. He looked around and smiled. It had been a while since he had last been in there; and he saw that she had done more. The ceiling was enchanted, much like the Hogwarts great hall. However it only showed the current stars, constellations and other astronomical creations in the sky. The constellations, against the deep blue were traced in a soft dark cream color. the moon hung just off to the right. The deep blue of the night sky faded into the dark blues and greens of the wall where she had painted a magical forest. The "room" was more like the clearing in the center of the forest, her bed dead center of the room and covered in deep green, blue and silver bedding.

Severus smiled and he placed Holly down onto her bed. He looked around, the room felt like a forest, even though he knew it was not. It also felt oddly familiar, as if he had been in that forest before. He shook the feeling off, Holly had mentioned she was not done with the room, that there was just one more thing she had to add to it. Severus had just said "go ahead" and let her do so. He couldn't wait to see it when it was done. He looked down to Holly and he leaned down, kissing her brow before tucking her in and leaving the forest clearing Holly called her room.

That night, Severus dreamed of the forest. It was his first real dream not induced by Fate in years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Hello everyone. I'm very sorry about not updating a little quicker, i wasn't really sure how to play this next chapter out, but i got an idea so hopefully I can go from there. I know im sure you wanted more on the journals, etc. But that is coming up, don't worry. This isn't just fluffy filler, i promise. Anyways, I am working on the next chapter here soon, hopefully starting it tonight after i work out a few details. Anyways, as always please **read and review** and if y'all don't mind id like something more than _please update_. I don't really get any better as a writer if i don't know what my strengths and weaknesses are (please don't point out my terrible grammar and spelling, i already know) as by how you see them. Anyways, enjoy, regardless. ~Silas Dark


	8. The Slumbering Dragon

**8. The Slumbering Dragon Cafe**

* * *

><p>"<em>They say that genius is an infinite capacity for taking pains," he remarked with a smile. "It's a very bad definition, but it does apply to detective work.<em>"

Sherlock Holmes, in "A Study in Scarlet"

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger-Weasley sat patiently in the Slumbering Dragon Cafe in a small wizarding neighborhood that she and her family lived near. She glanced to her watch and looked around the small establishment. It was cute and cozy, and no where near Ron's taste, which is why she often visited this artsy part of town. She sipped her ginger and Jasmine tea as she continued to wait patiently for her guest to arrive. If he decided to arrive in the first place. But her gut told her that he would. And her gut was right. A quarter past noon the tall, blond entered the cafe. He quickly spotted Hermione and went to her table. She stood to greet the man.<p>

"Draco Malfoy, its been a long time." She said with a warm smile and held put her Malfoy took her hand in a firm but soft shake and the two sat.

"So it has. I was going to decline at first but I must say I was far too curious on what the Ministries personal lawyer needed me for." A little half-ling waitress came up, filling Hermione's tea and taking Draco's order.

"Yes, I know its a bit sudden and I'm sure you have better things to be tending too." Hermione sighed softly.

"Nonsense, always free for an old school acquaintance and besides, I owe you." Draco waved his hand dismissively over the matter. He reached over and pat Hermione's hand. "Whatcha got for me? What case do you have for me? Top secret? Something hush hush you need done on the side?"Draco waffles his blond eye brows suggestively and Hermione chuckled.

"You know, back in the day I would have never figured you for a private detective, it suits you. But yes, its well its a little complicated to explain and I worry it will be a waste of your time."

"Business is slow actually, and you know I love a challenge." He said reassuringly. He took the coffee the half-ling waitress set on the table. "What us it, Hermione? Iv never seen you so troubled before."

"Well as you know, just last month was the anniversary of Harry..." She broke off, inhaling deeply. She hated even thinking about it. She gave a breathy chuckle, "you would think after three years it wouldn't be so hard. But anyways," she waved her hand as if to push the thoughts aside. "The ministry has officially declared Harry as dead. Well as you also know I'm Harry's lawyer as well." Draco nodded for her to continue. "This was against my wishes, but they did it anyways because I couldn't prove he is still just missing. Well we had to open his vault at Gringotts to retrieve his last will and testimate. And well, your going to think I'm crazy but, I think Harry is still alive."

Draco frowned, not at her idea, but the fact she was one of the people who took the entire thing the hardest. She has looked under every rock and searched every nook for him and never did. He worried now that this was now just one last fleeting attempt based on no hard facts. But he would at least find out why she thought this. Maybe it would put her mind at ease...

"Why do you believe that?"Hermione her purse a parchment. It was sealed with purple wax and the center seal was that of a Lily. Harry had adopted it as his seal after the war in honor of his mother and everyone else who had died. Draco realized quickly that this was Harry's Will."Don't worry I already put up a few disillusion charms." She eased Draco's mind briefly. "In his will, like all wills, he states 'I Harry James Potter declare this to be my last will and testament should I die-'"

"What's so odd about that?" Draco frowned.

Hermione gave him a look before she continued reading."'Should I die or my whereabouts remain unknown for more than one year consecutively.' Draco, no one has ever seen Harry's will before. I wrote it, but he must have altered it afterwards to avoid suspicion!"

Now Draco's interest was piqued. "May I?" Hermione passed him the Will and thoroughly scanned it. His belongs were divided, but it was to whom that surprised him."Huh... Interesting."

"What is?" Hermione leaned over to see as he laid it flat on the table top, pushing there pastries and drinks to the side."Who his belongings are left to. The are the obvious ones, like yourself and the Weasley family. But Severus is on here as well as Minerva. Was he keeping in much contact with either of them? I would have heard about Severus, but Minerva?"

"He mentioned speaking to her, offhandedly, a few times. About the same time he started to travel extensively." Hermione mused and Hermione looked to each other, both thinking the same thing 'what was Harry Potter doing before he disappeared'?"

Well, Hermione. I do believe we have ourselves a case." Draco grinned. Hermione smiled largely and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Thank you Draco, really. Thank you. No one would even think to hear me out at the Ministry. They would just think I was crazy or tell me that Harry is dead. But, there is just something inside of me saying its not true. I don't care if I find him and I can't tell anyone he's alive. But I just want to know he is okay and... and... Why." Draco pet her arm gently.

"It's alright, I understand. I'll see what I can do. But, I can't promise anything." Draco sighed, he had to know Hermione understood that, that even he, with all his contacts and natural skill, might not be able to find anything more than anyone else had before. "I'll try though. But I'll need the old case files, I want to go over everything that's already been covered to double check any possibly leads."

Hermione sniffed softly before pulling from her purse a thick record and passed it over. "That's everything. They turned it over to my custody when they declared him dead." She gave a heavy sigh of relief, as if a weight on her chest had been lifted. "Thank you, again."

"Of course." The two stood, after Draco tucked away the documents into his pocket with a shrinking spell. Hermione quickly embraced the other in a hug and then just as quickly moving away a small blush crossing her cheeks. Draco just gave a small smile. "If you find anything, or need anything. Anything at all, just let me know. You can owl or floo me at any time. Im working from home mostly. I only have two cases now, yours and something I am doing for Severus." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Will do. Ill talk to you later, Draco. Keep me updated, wont you? I will send you a payment in advanced." Draco nodded.

"I will. And because this is a personal favor, just for you, only half the charges. Unless something big comes up." He winked and with that the two said their good-byes and left the Slumbering Dragon Cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Well well, we are getting deeper into the mystery, now, arn't we? *waggles eyebrows* Anyways, I am possibly thinking of adding in a bit of HermioneXDraco in this but im undecided. What do y'all think? Oh and I am **very** sorry if there are a lot of gramacle errors, I wrote almost all of this on my phone through Evernote Sooo... yeah... x) Anyways, I hope y'all like. I know I am rather scatter brained with the style of this story and what not. I am just trying to find my own writing style and playing with everything a bit and hopefully all these chapters will be a little longer and I will be going more in depth into everything. So yeah, please **read and review**!


	9. Everyday

**AN/** Sorry for the slow update. This chapter was- not necessarily difficult to write- but just trying to arrange and put things in order was difficult. But I finally got it, i think. In theory the next chapter will come very soon. Don't worry, I didn't forget our dear Draco and Hermione, those two will be back. Anyways, I hope this chapter is as suspenseful as i would like it to be. Enjoy. **Please review. I hate not knowing what y'all think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Everyday<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Everyday<em>' - Buddy Holly '_Wouldn't it be nice_' - The Beach Boys

(Two songs you should listen to, my inspiration for this chapter)

* * *

><p>Severus Snape groggily rubbed his face as he sat up in bed. Blinking away the blur of sleep; he glanced about his room. He stopped, looking down to his bed. He was wearing nothing but pajama bottoms; nothing unusual there. However, his bed was quite different. For one, the sheets were the wrong color. They were <em>supposed<em> to be black with royal blue embroidery; what they were was a deep royal purple with gold lining. He frowned heavily. His bed was also much larger. A queen had suited his life perfectly; so why was it now a much larger, king size? Severus quickly hopped out of bed, wand in hand. Head snapped around widely as he looked for an explanation. Now that he was up, and wide awake, he realized that several things were amiss.

There were nick-knacks inside the room that were not his; and pictures upon the wall. The room had clearly been decorated by someone other than himself. An old but elegant rocking chair sat in the corner by the window; where a little table with tea-cups was next to it. The largest change, however, was that on the left wall was a large portrait. It was of not a member of the Snape, Black, or Prince family. The portrait however was of Severus and Holly, posing respectfully. Holly wore a delicate gold dress with pearls around her slightly freckled neck; Severus was stand beside the sitting girl, in all black (as per usual) with a gold chain- clearly leading to a pocket watch- hung from a pocket to his vest.

Severus inhaled deeply, his mind a whirl of thoughts as he tried to piece everything together. Though, upon inhaling, the scent of freshly baked food caught his attention. In a rush, he grabbed a shirt and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Wand in hand, he slowly neared the kitchen, brow furrowing as he strained to listen. There was music coming from the kitchen; a young woman was singing quietly. Severus slowly lowered his wand, he recognized that voice. It was Holly. Holly was singing; she did that often. Generally just when she was cooking. Severus shook his head, slowly moving into the kitchen doorway.

"Every day, it's a gettin' closer, goin' faster than a roller coaster. Love like yours will surely come my way-" Holly sang as she peeked into the muggle-style oven. She smiled, and hummed part of the tune as she moved from the oven to the counter. Starting to put away the baking ingredients. "Everyone said go ahead and ask her, every day, it's a gettin' faster. Love like yours will surely come my way." Severus tucked his wand into the waist band of his pajama bottoms; head tilting as he leaned against the frame of the doorway. Holly looked as radiant as ever; Severus thought. She wore a vintage-styled, and slightly modest, pale green dress with white button cuffs and collar. Her white pumps clicked gently on the floor as she moved about the small kitchen. She looked up, as well as Severus, when the oven dinged.

Severus wringed his hands together some as Holly started to pull the culinary perfection from the oven. He paused, looking down to his hands as he felt something cool run against his fingers. A simple gold wedding ring was on his left hand. He froze, looking up to Holly. Just as she turned, he saw a little gold band and a somewhat larger gold band with a small, modest diamond mounted on it. They were married. His eyes widened, and his breath hitched. Holly paused, looking behind her to see Severus standing there.

"Oh! Good morning, Sev." She half-giggled and set the pan of tea-cakes on the counter to cool. She pulled off the oven mits and she walked over to her husband. Severus felt an electric charge run up his spine as she put her hands on his. She kissed him gently on the cheek. "I hope my pattering around here didn't wake you." She smiled.

His words caught in his throat. "N-no. You didn't wake me at all." Severus was near tears, but he held them back. He reached up, petting away a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. Her hair tied back in a French-braid. "What's the baking for?" He cleared his throat, covering the shake to his voice.

"Don't you remember? Minerva invited us, again, to a lunch with the professors at Hogwarts. It's a pot-luck. I was just making a little something." She shrugged.

"Oh- right. Sorry, I forgot." Severus dared to put his unsteady hands on her cheeks and looked down into her eyes. "You are so beautiful." Holly went pink and giggled girlishly.

Holly wrinkled her nose in a playful expression. "Oh Sev." She gently swiped at his chest. She quickly hugged the taller man, and then moved away. "Sev, would you like-" Holly's voice suddenly became muted. Severus' eyes widened; and his vision started to blur around the edges. Holly was still speaking.

"Holly!" Severus yelled, his expression panicked and scared. He reached out to try and grab the young woman, but he couldn't. Where his hand should have grabbed her arm, he felt nothing but air. He stood in a black abyss. "Holly!" Severus yelled, spinning around to try and find her. He saw nothing. Then, he was dropped, as if he had fallen through a trap door that led down an endless hole.

Severus sprang up in his bed. He was grasping for breath; white knuckling the black sheets under him. He sat there, trying to get control of his breath and lower his heart-rate. His eyes shut as a splitting pain filled his head as a head-ache hit him. "God damn..." He grumbled. A rapping came at the bedroom door. He didn't open his eyes.

"Severus?" Holly's voice came, clearly concerned and worried. "Severus, can I come in?" Severus granted her entrance, and a worried Holly quickly entered. The strawberry-blonde near ran to Severus' side. He felt the bed shift under her weight on the bed; and her hands touch either side of his thin face. "Severus, you were yelling in your sleep. Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes, his vision blurry. Holly whipped away tears he had no idea that had spilled from his dark eyes. "Yes- yes. Just- I'm sorry if I woke you." Holly shook her head gently, grabbing a neckerchief and whipping his face clear of sweat.

"Don't be, there is nothing to be sorry for." She said quietly, watching the potions master lean back against the headboard. "Would you like some water?" Severus nodded slowly, careful not to aggravate the headache even more.

"Calming draught, and something for this headache, as well." Holly just nodded and quickly went to his bathroom. He heard the tap run briefly, and shuffling as she gathered two vials of potions. When she returned, she gave him the potions first. He took them quickly, and washed away the foul taste of the pain-reliving potion. "Thank you, you are darling." Severus patted her slightly frizzy hair. She wore a knee-length red night-gown. He tilted his head somewhat. "Is that new?"

Holly smiled gently, petting his hand gently. "Yes. I got it the other day; my other one got a hole." She wrinkled her nose and shrugged. "Anyways, I was going down to make breakfast. How about I go make us both something, and we get breakfast in bed?" Severus nodded.

"That sounds spectacular. I'm going to wash up." He said as he started out of bed.

"I'll be back when you're done!" She said, hopping up she half-skipped down stairs to the kitchen.

X

Severus sat on his bed, dressed, and toweling dry his long hair. Holly opened the ajar door with her bum, as she walked in with a tray of waffles and yogurt; a letter perched in the corner. "A Madame Minerva McGonagall just owled. She asked if you were still attending the luncheon tomorrow." Holly said as she placed the tray down and handed her care-taker the letter. Severus plucked the letter away, reading it over.

"Ah, yes. She holds two or three a year. With all current and old professors, that she was or is close to. It's held at Hogwarts. It lasts most of the early afternoon. She often says we are free to bring a guest." Severus glanced to Holly who gave a slightly nervous glance downwards. He had quickly found that Holly was not very keen on meeting strangers. She was fine if it were only brief interactions, like customers in the store. But, actually _meeting_ a random stranger, no matter how qualified they came from a friend, she was rather hesitant. Severus wasn't sure how she would react to meeting an entire gaggle of people. But he hardly wanted to leave her here by herself, and he didn't want to go alone, for the first time in many years.

She looked back up, and made a smile. "If that's an invitation to be your guest, I'd love to be." She said warmly, petting the man's hand. Severus smiled back, and he reached up, pushing her hair from her face.

"Thank you, you're a sweetheart."

Holly winked. "I know, I'm amazing." She giggled, and Severus let out a dramatic scoff.

"Honestly, you remind me of those damn students sometimes. Ever so cocky." He laughed.

"Wonderful, charming, awesome, and cute?" Holly batted her eyelashes.

"Hm, not the words I was thinking of. More like, Cocky, arrogant, and a pain in the arse." Holly gasped dramatically and swatted at Severus.

"I am not!" She wrinkled her nose, turning away; she crossed her arms, pretending to be mad. Severus pushed the tray aside and he quickly grabbed Holly by the waist, pulling her closer to him. So they were sitting right next to each other.

"You know I didn't mean that." He whispered gently. Holly went a sudden shade of red near the same color as her hair. She gave a stifled giggle, and she glanced away.

Holly stammered, "I- I know." Severus smirked slightly, taking slight pleasure in causing her to squirm. Main reason he had always done it to his students. He leaned down, kissing the top of Holly's head. Holly tensed briefly, and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

"Holly?"

"Hm? Yes, Sev?"

Severus looked down to the strawberry blond, who was now gazing back up at him with wide, curious green eyes. He froze momentarily, caught off guard by her piercing gaze. He cleared his throat. "I-" He cut off, once more moving hair from her face. "I think you're wonderful." He forced out, quickly. He inhaled deeply, and gently moved away. She had leaned back, her shoulders pressing into his chest. Holly quickly sat up, quickly spilling out an apology. Severus gave a weak smile, and patted her head. "It's fine. Now, eat up, we have to go run a few errands today." He said, grabbing for his breakfast.

Holly watched the dark haired man, a slight frown crossing her pretty face. She could have sworn he was going to say that he- '_No, don't be ridiculous... he doesn't._' She shook her head and grabbed her own breakfast, quickly eating as silently as she could. '_No one else ever has, why would Sev be any different?_' The two exchanged a quick glance and a small smile between them. Holly quickly broke the eye contact. '_But, still, I could have sworn he was going to say it._'

X

_'Severus, my darling little Spider. Why don't you tell her your feelings for her?_' Fate's voice prodded in the back of his mind, tickling his consciousness.

_'Because, you damn woman that would be insane._' Severus grumbled back, as he searched the many shelves of a dusty old antiques and exotic item, specialty store. Holly was next door doing the same for another item he was currently looking for.

'_But you love her. You need to tell her Severus. Especially after this morning, that was just cruel, even for me._' Fate huffed. Severus caught a glimpse of her in a small hand-mirror and then an old, but ornate tea kettle. She was frowning and wagging a finger at him.' _tsk tsk_' he heard her chide.

'_Fate, I am a grumpy, sour old man with a horrible past_, _and she is- she is a beautiful young woman-_'

'_-that loves you._'

_'That deserves to be with someone else. Someone who will actually make her happy. Not an old, greasy dungeon bat._'

'_But she's happy with you. You can see it. She is happy every day to go with you to the store, and is even going to brave a horde of new people just so she can go to a lunch with you. She has spent the holidays with you so far, she makes you breakfast, and would bend over backwards if it made you happy._' Fate's voice was a low growl now.

'_I can't give her anything! She deserves more than me._'

'_But what if she is happy with you? What if you are that something more, for her? Hm?_' Severus was silent for several minutes, trying to focus on the search more than Fate. '_I didn't meet with you, 8 years ago, and keep you alive after you arrived early, just so you can screw it all up. Remember what I told you?_'

Severus stopped, eyes shut, as he stood before a tall suite of armour. _'That if I didn't, I would upset the balance. That it was my destiny._' He sighed, head hurting incredibly now. '_I didn't exactly get a disclaimer that my destiny revolved around a random girl that was to show up at my doorstep years later..._' He said, mostly to himself.

'_Who said that all this was random? There is a reason she is here Severus. At this time. With you._'

'_But why?_'

'_That's for you to find out, Severus._'


	10. After the Storm

**AN/** Hello everyone. Yes, another chapter is complete and I'm already working on my next chapter! I really hope y'all like this. I know iv put a lot into this relationship with Hermione & Draco now, but this next chapter will be a LOT dealing with our star couple! SO, please, stay tuned for that. Anyways, I'm trying to make everything tie together. **Please Review! I really need to know what y'all think!**

**warning: major Ron-bashing takes place in this chapter. As well as mentions of alcoholism, and (near) domestic violence. I hope this does not bother, nor offend anyone. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>10. After The Storm<strong>

* * *

><p>Give what you have. To someone, it may be better than you dare to think.<p>

**Henry Wadworth Longfellow**

* * *

><p>Hermione rolled over, yawning and her eyes drearily blinked open. She closed her eyes again, deciding she liked the warmth next to her. She would sleep just a little longer. She linked her arms around the slender figure next to her; which obligingly moved closer to her. Something tickled the back of Hermione's mind, the person she usually slept next to, was not this slender. Hermione pushed it to the back of her mind though, as the warm body wrapped an arm around her shoulders. In a daze, Hermione also realized that she was in a different bed. Her bed was much harder than this, and her sheets were not this- well they were defiantly not high quality silk. The body she cuddled with, ran his finger's through her hair as she dozed.<p>

"Hermione?" The body whispered. "You awake?"

"Meh." She grumbled, moving closer to the body. Hiding her face in his chest. "Maybe." She replied , sighing happily. The body chuckled and pulled Hermione closer, gently rolling her over onto her back.

"Hermione, wake up." The body whispered, teasingly. She felt lips touch her forehead, and she opened her eyes. Grey eyes stared back at her.

"Draco?" Hermione seemed to realize, finally, that she was in bed with Draco Malfoy. She gasped, and shot up only to make herself slightly dizzy. She looked down, wearing only an oversized shirt. It must have belonged to Draco. She looked over to Draco, her mind finally catching up with her as she recalled the events of the night before.

X

_"Ron, the Healer owl'ed today." Hermione said as her husband entered the kitchen. She had been crying, and sat at the kitchen table. Wringing a towellete in her hands._

_"And? You pregnant yet?" Ron asked, he had just had one of the worst days at work. Last thing he honestly wanted to hear was more bad news about how his wife couldn't get pregnant._

_Hermione just looked down, as if she were trying to see her shoes through the solid wood table._

_"Well? You just going to sit there, or tell me what the Healer said?" Ron snapped as he got himself a beer from the fridge._

_"I'm- I'm infertile." Tears started to fall once more, and she choaked back a sob. Ron froze, and he looked back to Hermione then groaned and took a swig of his beer._

_"Of course you are" he muttered, rubbing his forehead._

_"Its not like I want to be, Ronald!" Hermione sobbed, covering her face. "I- I don't know why, it doesn't run in my family. I can't possibly imagine why-"_

_"Oh shut it, woman. Who cares why, the fact is, you are!" Ron glared at her. As if it were all her fault. He turned and chuged a good half of his beer. "There go all my plans of a family."_

_"You don't even care, do you?" Hermione looked up to her husband. He looked back, obviously confused. "About how I feel about this? I want a family more than you do! You at least still have some family left! My parents still don't even know I exist anymore!" Hermione screamed. "I am alone, Ronald! Other than you and you're family! First I have to do that to my parents, then- Then Harry dissapears, now this..."_

_"DO NOT MENTION HARRY!" Hermione froze, Ron had broken the bottle after slamming it so hard on the kitchen table. Hermione stood and quickly stumbled back. She realized then, that this was not her husbands first drink. She could now smell the alcohol and smoke that was on his clothes. She glared._

_"I will all I want, Ron! He was my friend too!"_

_"STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM." Ron continued to yell._

_"No! I'm not the one who gave up on him!" She snapped. "Or me, for that matter!" She grabbed the nearest thing, the Daily Prophet, and threw it hard at her husband. Ron smacked it away from his face.  
><em>

_"I did no such thing!"_

_"Yes you have, Ron! You barely ever even look at me, anymore! All you care about now is trying to knock me up. Nothing else! You don't care anymore!"_

_"Maybe because you decide to spend every weekend with that god-damn death eater! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!"_

_"HE IS NOT A DEATH EATER, RON!" Hermione screamed back. "AND HE IS BETTER THAN YOU! You come home drunk every night! He at least believes me about Harry!"_

_That sent Ron overboard. The fact that he knew about Draco, even if he wasn't actually doing anything with his wife, and Harry. "HARRY IS DEAD. DEAD HERMIONE. DEAD!" Ron, out of drunken rage whipped out his wand. It sent a tiny vase flying at Hermione. She blocked it, and shot another one back at Ron, it missed intentionally. She apperated before Ron could do anything else._

X

Draco smiled as he pet away some of Hermione's messy hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he felt her forehead and cheeks with the back of his hand. Hermione blushed and glanced down. Seeing Draco's forearm. The dark mark was still there, however when Voldemort died a searing slash appeared over all of the dark mark's. The curse and bind on them had lifted. Draco's was the same as most all of them. As if a white-hot bar had been placed against the skin where the dark mark was. It was raised slightly, like any other burn scar. Hermione reached up, touching it gently. Draco blinked, but silently he turned his arm so she could continue. "You're fever has gone down, though it's still there. The rain was pretty heavy last night." He continued; Hermione ran her finger's gently over his entire forearm. She looked up to Draco.

"I'm feeling a little better. I think some breakfast would help." Hermione said, lowering her hands. A small smile crossed her face; and Draco nodded. "Tippy!" He called. A house-elf popped into the room instantly.

"Ah, good morning Master Draco. Madame Granger." The female house elf bowed politely. "Breakfast, I assume?" She continued.

"Yes Tippy, for the two of us and about Hermione's clothes-"

"They have been washed, dried, ironed and folded already." Tippy interrupted, waving a hand to one of the winged back chairs in the corner. Hermione's clothing, indeed washed and folded, appeared neatly on the chair.

"Oh, Tippy. Where would I be without you?" Draco smiled warmly.

"Probably up to your nose in dirty clothes and dishes, and starving. I'm quite sure." Tippy bowed again, and dissapered.

"Tippy seems very- outspoken for a house-elf."

"She is actually a free house-elf. I freed the two that we had; and for a while I had none. But then Tippy showed up one day, and was in need of work after her last master cast her out." Draco said with a shrug. "I can't really get rid of her. Apparently she worked for the Black family at one point. She doesn't look it, but even for a house-elf she is quite old. So she is very much like a nanny, in a way." Hermione smiled a little. "Anyways, as much as I do _love_ seeing you in my shirts alone, and I do mean _love_." Draco sighed dramatically. "You should probably get dressed."

X

(_The night before)_

_'Draco!" Hermione ran up towards the Malfoy manor; she shook on the bar's of the massive gate. 'Draco!' Hermione was sobbing; and her knee's shook and finally buckled under her weight. No one answered for a few minutes, and the rain beat heavily against Hermione's back. She slowly sank to the ground, pressing her back to the gate. Hiding her face in her hands. Why did she even come here? She had a fight with Ron, sure. But why was the first place she thought of to go, to Draco's house? She hadn't even thought about it, she just left. _

_'Madam! Come inside, quickly come inside!' A squeaky voice came, and the gates open. Hermione nearly fell back as the gates opened. 'Quickly, quickly.' A house elf grabbed Hermione's arm, and led her down the long walk way and into the large manor. 'Madam? Oh Madam Weasley, it's you. Tippy didn't recognize you out in the dark.' The house elf said. Hermione just silently held the house elf's hand as she was led to the study. Tippy snapped her fingers and a fire started. 'Madam Weasley, you are soaked to the bone. Wait here, ill find you a towel.' Tippy sat the still silent Hermione down on a couch then left the room._

_Hermione looked down to her hands, eyes shutting. 'What have I done?' She sighed, and shook her head._

_'Hermione!' Draco's voice made the woman jump and she looked back. Draco was wearing nothing but black boxers when he jogged up to the couch. 'Hermione, oh dear what's wrong? Tippy woke me up.' Just then, Tippy appeared, and wrapped a few magically heated towels around Hermione. She took them and sighed heavily. 'Hermione, what happened? Oh, thank you Tippy. Get us some hot coffee, would you? And some chocolate for her.' Draco instructed, and Tippy left once more. Draco sat next to Hermione, and pet her wet hair back._

_'Ron and I had another fight.' Hermione whispered. Draco frowned, he wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulder's. Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder, eyes shutting. 'He was drunk again and he got so upset on the news i gave him.'_

_Draco arched an eyebrow. 'What news?' Draco instantly regretted it. The thought made Hermione choke on a small shriek, and started to sob again. 'Shh, it's okay Hermione. Take your time. You don't have to tell me.' He said, eyes closing and kissing the top of her head as he tried to calm her. 'Shh, it's okay. I got you.'_

_Hermione shook her head, and sat back up. 'No, i'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I, i just had to get out of that house.' Hermione tried to stand, but strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her back down._

_'No, Hermione. It's okay.' He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'You have nothing to be sorry for.' Hermione sighed, and leaned back into Draco again. 'Just talk, it's okay.' Tippy arrived with a tray. She set it down, and with a snap of her fingers, a drying spell was cast on Hermione, which helped take the chill off her. 'We are good for now, Tippy. Try and find something dry for Hermione here. She might be staying a few nights.' Draco said quietly, as he pet Hermione's hair. Tippy nodded and left the two alone in the study._

X

"Hermione?" Draco leaned on the counter, watching Hermione as she buttered a slice of toast. She had changed into her jeans and her tank top. Hermione glanced up the blond who was lazily dragging his fork through his over-medium eggs. "Will you tell me what happened last night? Before you came here." Draco looked up at her through his eyelashes. Hermione shifted,a nd looked down to her toast.

"Ron and I, we have been trying to have a child for a while now. I, I've always wanted kids. So has Ron, he has always wanted to have another big family like how he grew up. We havnt been successful, but we didn't know why. Yesterday, my healer told me that I was infertile." Hermione grew quite for a minute, as she mulled everything over. She sighed, and piled some egg onto her toast and took a bite. Draco just continued to swirl egg yolk around on his plate in it's little corner. "And, on top of that, his job has been really hectic the last two years or so. He took up head of the department around the same time Harry vanished. So to deal with the pain, he buried himself in his work. It was fine at first, like all of us, we needed something to distract ourselves from the pain. To try and push the fact that we were never going to see Harry again." Hermione set the toast down, leaning back in the chair. Draco followed suite, reaching under the table and giving her knee a small squeeze.

"When the first anniversary of Harry's dissaperance came up, it finally sank in. We realized that we really wernt going to see Harry again. Just before the second year, Ron got the promotion. He dived head-first into it. But he wasn't ready. They gave him the position because they thought he could handle it, like his father had. But he couldn't. But they had no one else to take the job. And it just got bussier and bussier. I was so busy at the time too, I guess I didn't realize the toll it was taking on him. He was home less than I was when I first started as an intern. Which is an impressive amount, concidering I was only home on the weekends most of the time. He started going out to bar's immediately after work with his buddies. I didn't mind, I was just hoping it would take his mind off everything. Then his mother and family kept pestering us about children, when we had already been trying for a couple of years. Until then, it wasnt a big problem. Because we were always so busy, but then we became serious about it and they kept pushing us to have children." Hermione grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her eyes briefly. "Molly, oh it got so horrible. She kept bringing up my family, all the time. About how I should be trying to have kids, because I no longer had my parents, or anyone else. Just them. She knew how much it bothered me. How much I hated her bringing it up..." Hermione shook her head, realizing she was starting to ramble at that point.

"Anyways," she waved a hand. "This last year, Ron just started coming home drunk. Only once, maybe twice a week. I tried to let it slide. But when he is drunk, he just gets overly aggressive sometimes. He never hurt me," she glanced to Draco who had tensed up immediately. "But, it did scare me, a little. Then, as the year passed, one night became three, and three became six nights." She rubbed her forehead. "He came home drunk, every night. Including last night. I, I found out I was infertile. I didn't realize how angry he was already, before I told him.

We started to fight. Apparently he found out _somehow_ that you were on this case and I had asked you to do it." Hermione put her face in her hands. "He started to accuse me of cheating on him, but he wouldn't listen to reason. I, I told him that something in me believed Harry was alive..." She lowered her hands again to her lap, tucking her fingers under her legs. "I've never seen him so angry before. He kept screaming at me, to stop saying Harry's name. To stop saying he was alive... He tossed a vase at me, and I flung it back. When he was distracted. I left. I had no idea where I had apparited too, i just went to the first place that came to mind. I realized I was a block away from the manor."

Hermione and Draco sat in silence for a moment. Hermione moved her hand so it was atop of Draco's, which still sat on her knee. Draco squeezed her hand gently, and she squeezed back. "I'm sorry Hermione. I had no idea." He slid out of his chair, and moved over closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. Hermione slinked her arms around his waist, and hid her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. "You can stay here as long as you need too, alright? I wont let him find you here, you're safe here." Draco kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Draco. You're amazing." Hermione breathed.

"Yeah, I know I am." Draco chuckled, "ow!" He pouted after Hermione smacked his bare back, slightly. But Hermione gave a slight smile anyways, and Draco leaned down. Kissing the top of her head once more.

X

Draco was giving Hermione the grand tour of the manor. The sun was out, after the massive thunderstorm the night before. Draco pouted, a good number of branches littered the garden. He would have to get Tippy to clean it up later. He looked ahead to Hermione, who was just a few paces ahead of him now. She looked around, admiring the beautiful manor and the garden. Draco watched as her brown hair, which was now significantly less curly, flowed in the breeze. Noticing how her ponytail bobbed as she walked with a slight bounce in her step. 'She must be used to wearing heels.' Draco mused to himself. He noticed how her cheeks were a rosie color compared to her cream colored skin, and how her brown eyes were the color of honey. Draco bit at his lower lip, eyes wandering down from her face down to her legs. More specifically, what was between her torso and her legs. Draco silently watched the sway in her walk, and how her hips moved.

Hermione clasped her hands behind her back, and looked over her shoulder to Draco. He smiled briefly, and she looked forward once more. The blond breathed deeply, and glanced up as they neared the garden gazebo. He quickened his pace, when he saw she was about to walk past it. Grabbing her waist. "Why don't we sit for a little bit?" He offered, guiding her into the gazebo. Hermione followed, brushing water off the benches, she sat and Draco took a seat next to her.

"It's so much different." She said looking to the house just next to them. "Then what I remember."

Draco nodded, "It is. But that's a good thing. Different is, good." He looked down to the smaller woman. She gazed at the manor, and he reached up, pushing her hair to the other side of her shoulder. Clearing a view of her neck. Hermione turned to look at Draco.

"Draco..." Hermione's breath hitched when she felt lips against her neck. The kiss was soft, and her eyes fluttered closed briefly. Her hands had instinctivly gone up and were level with his chest. He pulled away just enough so his lips were no longer touching. When he saw Hermione wasn't pushing him away, he kissed her neck again. Kissing just behind her ear.

"Hermione," Draco grabbed her hips. "You deserve so much more." He pulled away from her neck, and looked down at the brunette. Hermione had gone a few deep shades of pink, and she shyly looked away.

"I- I don't know what to say." Draco squeezed her reassuringly.

Draco kissed her temple. "Take your time. Like I said, you can stay here as long as you want."

X

"So what is the case that Snape has you working on?" Hermione asked, as they made their way into Draco's private office.

"Well, its a rather long story." Draco said, as he opened the door and walked inside. "You see, just before Christmas last year, a young woman appeared on his doorstep." Hermione gave a small gasp. "Her name is Holly, she is a sweet young woman. Our age. But, you see, she has no memory of anything before the day she woke up in a potions lab. She was left with just some journals of hers, that she doesnt remember writing of course, and one of them wont open." Hermione sat at the table, where the journals were all opened to various pages. "She arrived with a note" Draco tapped the note in question, and sat across from her. "It seems some variation of _Illegibilus _was used. I cannot reverse the spell, and her original name, and the name of everyone she mentioned has been either erased or changed. Apparently, the house she woke up in was completely empty. So she came to Severus, like the letter said. She was scared, and didn't know what to do." Draco explained the best he could, rubbing his scruffy cheek as Hermione started to look over the journals. "Most of them are very common things. Nothing very specific about them, that I can tell that can maybe tie her to a certain area or any person or event."

Hermione picked up the only journal not opened. She looked it over, the other journals were a good, inch and a half thick. While this, was an impressive three inches, with little tufts of paper sticking out slightly. It had a small bind around it, just enough to keep it closed. But when Hermione went to undo the leather throng around it, it didn't budge. "I'm assuming you have tried everything?" She asked.

"Myself and Severus. Hell, he tried blowing the damn thing up a few times. Whoever Holly was in her past, knew what they were doing. Ill give her that. She is a lot more powerful than she appears." Draco mused.

"I can imagine." She set it aside, and picked up another journal. She flipped through the pages, even the drawings had been put under the maximized _Illegibilus _charm. "Fascinating."

"Hermione, I know this is an odd question but..." Draco stopped briefly. "Would you help me with this? I mean, Severus and Holly are in no rush. I don't even really know if Holly truly _wants _ to know. If I find out, ill certainly give her the option of whether she is told or not." Draco shrugged half-heartedly. "But _I_ am dying to know." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't mind at all. I am actually curious to meet this woman." Hermione said, stacking the journals neatly to one side. Draco chuckled.

"I think that can be arranged." Draco _accio_'ed a piece of parchment and a quill. Hermione stood, smoothing out her shirt.

"Well, while you do that. If you don't mind, I should go get my clothes from home..." She shifted, calling that place home felt odd to her now. But she shook the feeling from her mind. Draco stopped writing and looked up.

"I'm going with, if you will wait just a moment." He said, a cool look in his eyes. Hermione shook her head, about to protest. "No, Hermione. I don't want you going there alone. Just in case." Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Well, alright."

x

Hermione and Draco watched as the barn owl flew off with Draco's invitation to dinner. The blond looked to the woman at his side, grabbing her hand. Hermione squeezed his gently, and they walked back to the study where the fireplace was. Flooing to Hermione's small, townhouse. The house was dark, and Hermione squeezed Draco's hand tightly. Draco squeezed back in reassurance. The place was a met. Ron had clearly gone into a fit of rage after Hermione had left. Hermione turned on the lights inside. Sighing as she saw the scope of the mess. She turned to look at the fireplace mantle, where a few pictures were cracked. She picked one up, and watched the figures move inside the frame. It was one picture of Ron, Herself, and Harry. About two years after the final battle. They were smiling. They were happy. Hermione carefully took the photo from the broken frame, and pressed it to her chest as she did the same thing to the other pictures.

Draco came up behind her, grabbing her arms gently. "It will be alright." He said, kissing her cheek. Hermione nodded, inhaling deeply as she turned to go to her bedroom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" A furious, and still somewhat drunk Ron burst inside the front door. Hermione let out a short shriek from surprise. Draco spun around on his heel, arm outstretched to keep Hermione away from the red-head. Ron's face was as red as his hair, as well as his bloodshot eyes. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DAMN DEATH EATER! GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Ron lifted his wand, ready to hit Draco. Draco was somewhat surprised the drunk man could move so fast. But he still had far quicker reflexes.

"_Immobulus!"_ Draco shouted before Ron shot off a simple stinging hex. Ron stood there, frozen in place. Hermione looked between her husband and Draco. Draco was colder than she had ever seen him, but he was holding his wand so tight his knuckles were turning white. Hermione touched his back. Draco seemed to relax under her touch, but briefly. He quickly disarmed Ron, and cast a quick sleeping charm on the still frozen and still very red Ron. Ron fell over, passed out. "Hermione, get everything you own. You are _not_ coming back here. So get everything." Draco said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Hermione nodded slowly. "O- okay."

"Do you want me to call the police, and get a restraining spell on him?" Draco asked, glancing over. "I highly doubt they would mind doing it in a hurry, for someone like you." Hermione paused, thinking it over. She slowly nodded.

"Yes... Yes..." She gulped. She quickly turned and ran into her bedroom. Putting an extension charm on her luggage, she cast a packing charm on her things. She watched as her entire life quickly, but neatly, flew and packed itself away in her bags. Tears started forming as she watched her photo albums go in. After that her clothing, her makeup, and then her few little nick-nacks. She could hear Draco flooing the ministry police in the main room. When the spell was finally done, she walked through all the rooms to make sure she forgot nothing. She picked up the bag, and walked into her living room. Two men in suits and black robes with the ministry seal sewn into them stood next to Draco. They looked up to see Hermione, and they both did a respectful bow to Hermione.

"Madam. We are pleased to be of service. Don't worry, we wont let this spread. We will cast a restraining charm on him and take him to the ministry." The taller one said. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Contact my lawyer, as well please. Tell her that she can reach me at the Malfoy residence." The two men nodded, and turned back to the passed out Ron. The shorter man levitated him off the ground. The taller flooed away to the Ministry, and the shorter squeezed inside with the large, bulky figure of Ron next. Draco quickly moved to Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak. But Draco beat her. "I'm sorry." He squeezed her forearm gently. "I- I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I hope i didn't frighten you. I just didn't want him to hurt you." Hermione felt his hands tremble slightly, and saw a tear fall to the floor. She was still crying. Hermione shook her head vigirously.

"No, no, it's fine. Thank you. I was just- It happened so fast. I'm sorry I froze like that." She gulped down as much air as she could. Her chest hurt from the amount of crying she had done in the last twenty-four hours. Draco nodded, and he quickly hugged Hermione.

"It will be alright, Hermione." He said, soothingly petting her hair. "You got your things?" He asked, pulling away. Hermione nodded and lifted the bag slightly. "Good, let's get you out of here."

x

By the time they had arrived and Tippy was set to putting Hermione's things away, Hermione was contacted by her lawyer. Draco sat at the opposite end of the study, as the two women talked things over. Draco was a little surprised when only thirty minutes later the lawyer, a Mrs. Bogart, was saying goodbye and leaving a business card on Draco's table. Hermione walked to where Draco was perched on the couch. "I'm filing for divorce." Hermione said simply, sitting next to Draco. He unfolded his legs, and he pulled the woman between them so she could lay back. She laid back, looking up to the blond. Draco gave a slow nod, and with his thumb, stroked her cheek.

"You going to be alright?" Draco tilted his head.

"I've faced worse." She said with a slight smile.

"Ah, yes, you are after all a lawyer." He chuckled, and she playfully batted at his leg. "What? It was a complement!" He pouted, sticking his tounge out. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. Sure." She rolled over so she was on her side, laying her head in his lap.

x

x

Severus looked up from the short letter in his hand as Holly entered the room. "Holly, would you care to go see Draco again? He invited the two of us for dinner tonight. As well, you will get to meet Mrs. Granger." He said looking back down as he grabbed a sheet of parchment, ready to scribble down a reply.

"Oh, id love too. Though, it wont be another grand party of his, will it?" Holly laughed and sat next to the potions master. He shook his head.

"Just the four of us." He said as he wrote out a quick reply and gave it to the owl that Holly had started to pet and feed pieces of toast too. "Honestly, you and animals." Severus rolled his eyes. Holly had a thing for animals, magical or not. She loved to feed stray cats or dogs in the neighborhood if they were ever close by and she was always gazing into the pet and companion stores of Diagon Alley. Severus watched as Holly just smiled and gave the owl one last little pet and watched it fly out the open window.

She stood and walked over to the window, looking outside. It was summer now, and everything was still in bloom. Holly breathed deeply. "I love the summer time here, it's beautiful, in it's own little way." Severus shook his head, how she thought Spinner's End looked even decently good at any time of year was an amazement. But he attributed it to the fact it seemed like Holly had simply learned that she had to make the best of everything, early on. Severus stood and he walked over to Holly, and placing his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back into him, smiling warmly. "I know, you must think I'm crazy." Holly said, turning in place to face Severus. He grinned.

"I do, but that's alright. You probably wouldn't still be here if you weren't." He said honestly, ruffling her hair affectionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. Please review if you have even just to share a few words of encouragement or advice. Thank you.<strong>


	11. Love & Everything Between

**AN/ **Hello everyone. Thank you for reading yet another chapter of my story. I appreciate those who have taken the time to review. This is a rather odd chapter. It sort of fills in the gaps and continues the story. Anyways, I really hope y'all like this story. I'm not going to ask and put some demand that I get so many reviews until I post again. I'm not like that. But I would appreciate if you would **please review.** I just want to know how I'm doing and if you are enjoying the story.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Love &amp; Everything Between<strong>

* * *

><p>"A relationship is like a rose, how long it lasts, no one knows. Love can erase an awful past, love can be yours, you'll see at last to feel that love, it makes you sigh, to have it leave, you'd rather die. You hope you've found that special rose, 'Cause you love and care for the one you chose."<p>

**Rob Cella**

* * *

><p>Holly was remarkably a very simple person. Not in a bad way. She wasn't simple-minded; unintelligent; or anything of the sort. She was just, simple. At least on the exterior. Severus could only imagine what lurked under the shell Holly had built up. Severus knew there was a shell, he had one too. A wall, a shield. Something to protect themselves. Holly's was just much more subtle, and you would never guess it at first appearance. She always appeared so delicate. But Severus had learned better, yes, she was delicate, and soft. But there was a fire within her. She did everything which such a passion that Severus had not seen in many years. She was a whirlwind of emotion, all carefully bundled together and kept under lock and key.<p>

At first, this bothered Severus. When he first realized how complex Holly was, it almost made him paranoid. His old habits of being a spy tried to take over, but he forced them away. He shoved aside any suspicious thoughts of Holly. He just, he couldn't believe Holly was something to be suspicious or cautious about. But then again, he would think later on, the Trojans thought the same thing as they accepted their gift horse. But he accepted Holly in. After eight-years, he had put his faith in Fate. He prayed that she was not leading him into another trap and another lifetime of pain. When he would ask her, later on, she would just smile and say '_I can't tell you Severus. That part is up to you._' He remembered her saying once. '_Remember, I can only nudge you in the right direction._'

Holly could see through Severus' shell quickly. His defenses were almost useless against her. Somehow, she just _knew_. Severus grew to like her quickly. Though, he would later realize that he had since the moment he saw her cold, shivering figure on his porch. Since that moment, he had been entranced by her. A few times, Severus was wondered if maybe he was under some enchantment curse. But no, he wasn't. He knew that, he was just scared by how easily he was taken in by her. She was a natural Siren, for him. If she spoke, Severus would come to her. No questions asked. He wouldn't let her see this though. He wouldn't let her see how eager he was to give her a good home; and make her comfortable. Make it so that she would _want_ to stay.

x

Severus felt like a love-sick school boy. Much like he had when he had been in school with Lily. It was still hard to think about her, but he had moved on, he felt. He finally felt that she had maybe, just maybe, forgiven him. He realized quickly, that he was also falling for Holly fast. Holly loved physical contact, even if it was quite simple. She naturally would reach out and hold Severus' hand while they shopped for supplies; or lean against him as they read at night after dinner. Severus nearly jumped back when she first touched him. She needed a warmer jacket, so they were shopping for one. This is when he also realized her dislike for crowds and strangers. It was a busy day in Diagon Alley, and they were trying to make their way through the crowd. She had quickly grabbed his hand, and squeezed tightly. He froze, briefly, but squeezed back. He saw her start to tremble, but not from the cold. He didn't know what else to do, he saw her breathing get heavier as he saw the puffs in the cold air. He quickly wrapped his arm around her, and he moved them to the side into a random little store that wasn't nearly so crowded. He guided her to the back, and sat her down on a little chair. Her breathing was ragged, and her nose red from the cold. He told her it was okay, and that they would wait until the crowd thinned out. She just nodded, and closed her green eyes as she calmed down.

Severus realized then how easily she could get overwhelmed by even a handful of people. He had her carry a small vial of calming drought he made, just for her to calm her during a panic attack. She worked fine in the store, however. No more than three people were ever around her at a time, and any more than that was children. Holly adored the small children that would come in with their mother's as they bought supplies and potions for them; for colds and rashes and various other things. Severus remembered watching her from the back as she played peek-a-boo with a little girl, no more than a year old. Fate teased him for days about how he was becoming a '_softie_'.

x

Then came Draco's big party, to celebrate Pansy and Blaise Zabini's new clothing line. Severus took Holly with, but not before she had taken a calming drought. He somewhat feared how badly she would react, when he realized how many people were there. It wasn't a lot, thirty people, maybe. But it was enough that Holly might have an attack because of it. Severus saw, drought the night, that she was more or less fine. She would seize up if a small group crowded around her, but she forced herself to stay calm. Severus was impressed, to say the least.

He had lost sight of her for only a few moments, and couldn't find her again shortly before the party ended. His mind whirled frantically. Where was Holly? Did she have an attack and run off somewhere? Draco told him he thought she was upstairs. Severus forced his heart-rate to even back out. He nearly groaned in relief when he saw her asleep on the couch. He checked on her, seeing she was asleep. That was the first time an outsider, other than Fate, said something about how he felt about her.

Later that night, Severus took Holly through the floo back to their house. Their house. He looked back down to the sleeping woman in his arms. Yes, it was her home too. Or at least, Severus hoped she felt that way. He wanted her to think of this place as her home. He wanted her to want to share this place with him. He held her close to his body as he walked upstairs to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. At this point, all she had really done with the room was enchant the ceiling and started painting the walls. Severus frowned, she might tear the dress if she slept in it any longer. He pulled out his wand, and with it, carefully stripped her down to just the black slip underneath it. He stopped, looking over Holly's frame. He felt his face grow hot, when he realized what he was doing. He quickly hung up the dress and left the room.

x

Not to long before Valentines day; Holly dragged Severus out to a secluded little park near there house. Severus complained, but still followed with no other resistance. Holly looked adorable, to say the least. A red and white sun dress, that matched her hair perfectly. Severus had a hard time keeping his eyes off her. She sat them down near the edge of a pond, and produced a basket of food. The two had a picnic style lunch that day. The basket between them as they watched the ducks on the pond. They talked comfortably, and Severus even thought about making some sort of move. Even if it was just holding her hand. He decided against it though, it was far to soon, he thought. A cold breeze picked up, and Holly shivered. It was unusually warm for February; so she hadn't brought a jacket. Severus slid his off and he put it around Holly's shoulders. She blushed, but accepted it happily. He didn't see it, but Holly was ecstatic She pulled the jacket close around her. It smelled like the Cinnamon tea she would make him, and like the ingredients pantry at the shop. She indulged in the scent as long as she could. Eventually, the two left the park.

x

March and April passed by rather uneventfully. Severus had reassured Draco that there was really no rush at all to find anything out about the journals. Draco had stopped by the shop, because he was near by. Which Severus knew that really meant he wasn't and that he was checking in on him. Severus said nothing though, his godson was just looking out for him. Draco watched as Holly and Severus worked. He was chatting lightly with Holly, occasionally bringing Severus into the talk. But mostly he watched as the two worked together. It was a rather amazing sight, as he saw the two work. They were perfectly in sync with each other now. Severus couldn't even see Holly, but he knew to lift the small cauldron he was carrying as she passed by. The two knew when to dip and weave as they walked around the back of the store with the other. Holly would go up to the counter when a person rang, and Severus would fetch whatever potion they needed, or Holly would jot down the requested order. Draco smiled to himself, it was clear he didn't need to check up on his godfather. He was happy that it seemed to be working out. He pat Severus' on the shoulder. Told him how he needed to go do some business and that he would see them again. A pleasant peck on Holly's hand later, and Draco left.

x

May came, and it was the first time that he really picked up that Holly indeed liked him back. To some extent. He was silently stiring a potion when he heard a familiar voice come inside the store. He couldn't see the front at this angle, but from the voices it was two women who came in often. They were some of the regulars to the shop. Holly greeted them happily, making small talk. The women, two middle-aged witches named Jenna Goldwine and Cora Dines squealed when they saw Holly. 'Oh Holly, it's so good to see you again dear.' Goldwine said, setting her bags down on the floor. Dines followed suite.

'Oh yes, it sure is. It's been a while, hasn't it?'

'It sure has. How have your garden's been doing? You havn't been in, so I'm guessing well?' Severus could almost hear Holly's smile.

'They are doing wonderfully thanks to Severus and you!'

'Yes, just wonderfully.' Goldwine and Dines started to gossip with Holly. Holly never had much to say, other than calm little bits of advice that the two women honestly seemed to take to heart. But this time, they were starting to ask Holly direct questions.

'So, Holly, got your claws in a young man yet?' Goldwine and Dines giggled. Severus stopped stirring, and he quietly inched closer to the open door between the back of the store and the front where Holly was behind the counter. He could see Holly, barely. She blushed.

'Oh, no I don't.' She said, giving a little shrug.

'Oh~ I think our little Holly has someone in mind though.' Dines said in a sing-song little voice.

'So who is it?' Goldwine asked, the two women leaned against the counter. Holly shook her head.

'Oh, no, I don't. Really.' As good as she was at covering things, the two witches caught the glance back to the back room. Severus wasn't seen.

The two witches gasped. 'Holly!' Goldwine and Dines hushed their voices.

'You got a thing for Mr. Severus?' The two asked. Holly shook her head vigorously. Severus frowned, looking down to the floor briefly.

'I- it's not like that.' Holly murmured. The two witches giggled again.

'Oh nothing to be ashamed of deary.'

'And don't be worried about the age difference either.'

'Oh, yes! I mean, take myself and my husband. Twenty year's difference! But did that stop us?' Holly was a deep red by now. Severus watched with interest. Holly glanced back again to the door.

'Well- it's just...'

'Oh, young love.' Goldwine and Dines coo-ed happily. 'How sweet. I remember when my husband and I were like that!'

'Aye, same here.' Holly gulped, and she quickly went back to cleaning vail's. 'Don't be so modest, Holly!'

'Yea, why don't you say something to him?'

'Iv seen him eye-you before. It's not like he hasn't noticed you, at least.' The two prodded. Holly just smiled, almost sadly, Severus thought.

'Id rather not ruin what we have now. Ive done it before, and it didn't work out well.' Holly said softly, continuing to clean a large vail.

'Oh well, suite yourself.'

'But I'm telling you Holly, you should. I doubt it would ruin anything.' The three moved on and gossiped about other things. Severus stood in the back room, back against the wall. So, she did like him. At least, a little. This made his heart skip slightly. He shook his head, and continued to work on potions.

x

It's June. It's a warm day, and Severus doesn't think he's ever seen Holly look more beautiful. She's just standing in the kitchen, washing lettuce and the other vegetables Severus just picked up from the market. She's wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. It's a shirt she stole from him, because it didn't fit him anymore. She had rolled the sleeves up so that they rested on her shoulders. She was barefoot and she was swaying to some band from an old radio. Her hair is in a messy half-bun; and she isn't wearing makeup. She's gotten better at noticing when Severus enters the room. She smiled at him, and continued to wash the vegetables. "Severus, could you get a lemon from the fridge?" Severus did so, and he walked over to Holly. She looked up, and smiled at him again. "Thank you. Lunch will be ready soon. I just want to finish this up. How does a salad sound, with dinner? Everything was so fresh in the market today." Holly trailed off, Severus was just staring at her. He finally pulled his gaze away and he put his hand on her lower back. He leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Whatever you want, is fine with me." He said quietly. He breathed deeply, petting her hair he moved away. "How about we go take lunch outside? Where we went last time?" He suggested. Holly smiled and nodded.

"Alright! It'll be ready soon." She said. He nodded, watching as she turned and started to pick up.

Severus watched as Holly ran ahead with the blanket to their spot. He calmly walked after, holding the basket of food. She rushed over, and quickly threw the blanket so it was laying out on the ground. She sat in the middle, crawling to the corners to smooth them out. Severus stopped at the edge, looking over her. She looked up, and gave a sheepish grin. "Well come on!" She grabbed his free hand and pulled him down. He was caught off balance, and he tumbled forward. He managed to keep the basket safe, but he fell on top of Holly. She was giggling like crazy; as he lifted himself off her.

"You're nothing but a pest. You know that?" Severus grumbled, sitting up. Holly shrugged. Laying out on the blanket as she watched Severus grab the basket.

"Yeah. But I'm really good at it."

He just rolled her eyes, "yes."

Holly and Severus ate, and then laid out on the blanket. Well, Holly did. Severus sat quietly next to her as she picked at a flower. "Severus, let's go swim." Holly sat up, looking to Severus. Severus blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Let's go swimming." She pointed at the pond. It was rather deep for a pond, really a small lake. Severus just shook his head.

"No, Holly. I don't swim."

"Don't or can't?"

"I can. I just don't." Holly shook her head, standing. She waked over to the edge of the pond. Severus stopped, staring at what Holly was doing. She slipped off her sneakers; then his white shirt. She wore nothing but the faded skinny-jeans and her green bra. She glanced back, then continued with her jeans. Severus watched as they dropped to her ankles, revealing her matching green underwear. She reached up, and undid her hair, letting it fall down her back. Severus was glad, quite suddenly, that she was not net to him as he felt his pants get tight. She walked slowly into the water, to when it was knee deep. Before jumping, and diving down into the water. She came back up, shivering.

"Bloody hell it's cold." She gasped, but smiled anyways. She turned and looked back to Severus, who was still staring. "Severus! Come in! Please? The water feels great!" Severus was going to hell for this. He just knew it. He felt dirty, for just looking at Holly. Let alone the fact that he was actually contemplated swimming with her. He tried to say no. He really did. But, then, he stopped. Oh, he was defiantly going to hell for this. He stood, and stripped to his boxers. He felt extremely exposed, but he walked down to the water.

x

The next day, they got a letter from Draco. Holly was excited. Draco was one of the few people she knew her age; Severus could understand. "Holly! Are you almost ready?" He called up the stairs. "Holly?" He heard shuffling, then a giddy Holly came bounding down the stairs. It was a short flight, and she didn't realize Severus was standing right at the end of them. But, he caught Holly, as she about lost her balance attempting to stop. He wrapped his arms around her waist quickly, pulling her close so she didn't fall flat on her face. "Holly, you alright?" He asked. She giggled, nodding.

"Yes, sorry. I didn't see you down here. I just gotta get my shoes. Then we can go!"

Tippy greeted them as they stepped out of the fireplace. "Master Severus; Madame Holly. Tippy is happy to see you again. Master Draco and Madame Hermione is in the den. Tippy has to tend to dinner. Master Severus, you know where the den is, correct?" Severus nodded.

"Yes, thank you Tippy." He said, leading Holly through the manor to the den. Draco and Hermione jumped, looking up as the two entered. The two stood, and met them half-way.

"Draco, Hermione." Severus dipped his head. Holly smiled, and she bowed her head. "It's good to see you again, Draco."

"It's wonderful to see you again, as well. Holly, this is Hermione Granger." Draco said. Hermione looked to Holly, getting her first good look at her. She paused, but held out her hand and shook Holly's.

"It's good to meet you Holly." Hermione noticed Holly seem hesitant, but honest. She shook her hand, smiling.

"Everyone, dinner is ready." Tippy popped into the room, announcing their dinner. Draco happily lead them into the dining hall.

Dinner went pretty easily. Severus kept a close eye on Holly. She was uncomfortable at first, and he understood why. Draco was still pretty much a stranger to her, and Hermione was completely. Severus squeezed her knee gently, under the table. After a few drinks, the dinner went easily. Hermione kept a close eye on Holly as well. Something about her seemed so familiar and she knew those eyes. They reminded her of Harry's eyes.

The four soon left their deserts for the garden. The two couples walked side by side. Holly was balancing on a small half wall that bordered the garden as the four walked. Severus held her hand as she balanced. "Holly, you are a monkey, honestly." Draco laughed. Holly just giggled, face a little pink from the drinks. "Is she like this at home?" Draco looked to Severus, his arms around Holly's shoulders. Severus nodded.

"Yes." He chuckled. Holly looked down to Severus, only taller by a few inches. She stopped, and turned to Severus. Holding her arms out. He carefully picked her up and set down on the ground. The night was dark by now. Holly was starting to get tired, Severus could see. She slowed down, yawning. "Tired, Holly?" He asked. She nodded, and Severus bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and laying her head down on his shoulder. Hermione smiled.

"She's been with you since Christmas, hasn't she?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." He said, carefully shifting her in his arms, and petting her hair. Holly yawned. "I didn't know she was such a light-weight."

"How long have you two been, together?" Hermione asked. Severus paused, and went pink.

"We- we are not. .." He said quietly.

"Oh. I'm, I'm sorry." Hermione blushed.

Draco squeezed her arm. "Nah, they should be though." He winked at Severus. He looked away, rolling his eyes.

"You two are crazy." Severus mumbled.

Draco and Hermione just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please review!<strong>


	12. NOTICE: BEING REWRITTEN

**10NOVEMBER2012**

Dear readers,

I cannot begin to express how sorry I am that this has not been updated in such a long time. I wish it hadnt happened, but it did.

Alas, as fate (not sure yet if this pun is intended) would have it when I finally have the juice and want to write- my computer dies on me.

C'est la vie.

However, I will continue to write again. It will just be slow and over my phone (so please excuse any errors you may find).

But,

I am completely writing 'The Lonely Spider'. I plan on fixing it up, giving it a good consistant style, and giving y'all the story you deserve.

I will be creating another story, as of right now it will be titled 'The Lonely Spider : Rewritten & Complete'

That being said. I wont be publishing it until I am complete/mostly complete. Simply so that I wont fall off the wagon again.

I'm not saying its going to come in a few days. I don't know.

But I will strive to get it out and to y'all as fast as possible.

Please continue to check up on this note/'chapter' for any further updates.

Thank you.

-S.D.

* * *

><p><strong>Update 2 (10NOVEMBER2012)<strong>

Firstly, I will post a new chapter telling you when the story is uploaded.

Secondly, would y'all be adverse to a name change? I'm not sure if I will change the name, but it is a possibility.

Also, the poems and quotes will probably be different.


End file.
